Frozen Hearts
by relena soulheart
Summary: When Queen Namine of Radiant Garden fled to Mt. Oblivion after her powers were revealed, it's up to Princess Kairi to bring her sister back home and stop the eternal winter on the kingdom. Sorry, I'm pretty bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 : The Accident

_**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me with the reviews. No flaming!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Frozen belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining_

_This icy force so foul and fair has frozen heart worth mining_

A group of icemen trek up the icy cold mountains, pickaxes in hand. They stop at a frozen lake and prepare to break the ice (no pun intended).

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart._

Block by block, the icemen cut through the layer of ice and loaded the ice blocks onto a large wagon. Among them was a young little boy with spiky brown hair, who was carrying his own little pick ax, and a small reindeer calf. The boy and reindeer shared a carrot before they got to work.

_Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hup! Ho!_

_Watch your step! Let it go!_

_**Cid:**__Beautiful!_

_**Cloud:**__ Powerful!_

_**Leon: **__Dangerous!_

_**Sephiroth: **__Cold!_

_Ice has magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Ha!_

While the men kept working, the young boy tried to cut his own block of ice. Although he kept on messing up here and there, he carried on with his work while his reindeer companion helped alongside him and gave the boy support.

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining_

_This icy force so foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart!_

When they were finished, the icemen made their way down the mountain with their wagon full of ice blocks while the boy followed behind in his little sled, which was being pulled by his reindeer Goofy.

* * *

In the kingdom of Radiant Garden, the aurora borealis danced across the evening sky as everyone slept, all except for a 5-year-old princess with short red hair that was just above her chin and beautiful violet eyes. The energetic young princess ran over to the bed across from hers, where a young girl about the same age as her and with equally short blond hair was sleeping. "Namine," the red-head whispered, then climbed on top of the sleeping blond and gently shook her, "Namine! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Kairi, go back to sleep," Namine groaned, her eyes still closed. Kairi turned around and lay down on her back, saying dramatically, "I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. We have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Namine pushed Kairi off. Kairi was about to give up when she had an idea. Kairi climbed back onto the bed and pried open Namine's eye.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked cheekily. Namine then opened her blue eyes and smirked.

The girls ran down the halls quietly and made their way into the large ballroom. "Do your magic!" Kairi exclaimed after Namine closed the doors.

Namine started to form a little flurry of snow in her hands and asked her sister, "You ready?" Kairi nodded and Namine threw the flurry into the air to create a snowfall.

"This is amazing!" Kairi exclaimed while jumping for joy.

"Watch this," Namine prompted and covered the floor in a layer of ice, turning the ballroom into an indoor ice rink.

The sisters then built a little snowman that kind of resembled a duck. "Hi I'm Donald. I like warm hugs," Namine said in a silly voice, pretending to be the snow duck.

Kairi ran up to it and gave it a hug. "I love you Donald."

The girls were having the time of their lives playing in the snow. As Kairi jumped into the air, Namine would catch her by creating snow hills, each one getting taller as Kairi jumped.

"Wait! Slow down!" Namine cried as Kairi started to jump faster. Namine then slipped and fell down. Kairi leaped into the air, not noticing Namine on the floor.

"Kairi!" Namine shot an ice blast and it accidentally hits her sister, knocking her out as Kairi fell to the ground. Namine ran to her side and tried to wake her up, but Kairi remained unconscious and a white streak started to form in Kairi's hair.

"Mom! Dad!" Namine cried out as the room started to freeze. A man with brown hair and a woman with blue hair soon came running into the room.

"Namine, what have you done?" Terra asked as they went over to the girls, "this is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident. I'm so sorry…" Namine said worryingly as Aqua picked Kairi up.

"Terra, she's ice cold," Aqua said worryingly as she held Kairi close.

"I know where we have to go," the king said. After looking through his books, Terra found the solution and his family rode their horses out of Radiant Garden and into the woods.

* * *

_**There's chapter 1. Hope you guys like it so far. **_

_**I know the way I did the layout of the song is a bit unusual, but i'm put it in script form as if it were an amv. **_

_**Please follow, favorite, and/or review! But no flames! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Control and Isolation

_**I already did the disclaimer on the first chapter so I won't bother with putting it up again. **_

_**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Control and Isolation**

The young spiky brunette was riding his sled through the forest when two horses galloped past him and he noticed that one of them seemed to have left behind a trail of… "Ice?"Filled with curiosity, he rode on Goofy's back as he followed the trail to a barren rock field. The boy and his reindeer hid behind a few boulders and watched as the royal family moved into the center of the field.

"Hello?" Terra called out, "Someone please help my daughter." Suddenly, all the rocks around them rolled towards them and transformed into trolls wearing clothes made of moss and crystal necklaces. "It's the king, y'know." one of them said. An elder troll who had a long grey beard and wore a blue hat with stars on it emerged from the crowd and approached the royal family.

The little boy watched with fascination at this, and then suddenly, the boulder he and Goofy were hiding behind turned into a female troll with short black hair and brown eyes. "Shhh! I'm trying to listen," she whispered as she pulled the boy and reindeer close to her, and then looked at them, "you two are so cute! I'm gonna keep you!"

"Your majesty," the elder troll addressed, then looked at Namine while asking the king, "Born with the powers or cursed?" "Born," Terra replied, "And they're getting stronger."

The elder then examined the unconscious red-head in Aqua's arms and sighed. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is difficult to change, but the head can be persuaded." Using magic, he took Kairi's memories of her and Namine playing with her ice powers and changed the memories. "We must remove all traces of magic, even memories of it just to be safe. But don't worry; I'll leave in the fun." Once he finished, Kairi was healed, though the white streak in her hair remained. "She'll awaken soon," the elder troll assured the king and queen.

"So she won't remember that I have powers?" Namine asked. Terra told his daughter, "It's for the best."

The troll beckoned Namine over and then explained to her through an illusion projection, "Namine, within your powers, there is beauty." An image of an older version of Namine displaying her magic to crowds of people appeared.

"But there is also great danger." The illusion then turned an eerie shade of red, causing the other trolls and Namine to gasp. "If not controlled, fear will be your enemy." The people in the image then attacked older Namine and the illusion disappeared.

"No!" Namine was frightened by the revelation and Terra held the young blonde close. "Don't worry. She'll learn to control it, I'm sure of it," the king said.

When the royal family returned to the castle, Terra took every precaution to make sure no one knows about Namine's powers and that she can learn to control them: closing the castle gates, minimizing the staff, and getting Namine in her own room. Kairi was sad that her sister shut her out, but a part of her still believed she and Namine can still be close.

* * *

One day, it was snowing and Kairi wanted to go outside and play. She went to Namine's room and knocked on the door. "Namine?"

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Go away Kairi," Namine said from the closed door. "Ok, bye," Kairi said sadly as she walked away.

Namine watched the snow from inside her room. She placed her hands on the windowsill, and then quickly pulled them back when she saw ice forming there.

"The gloves will help," Terra said as he put them on Namine's hands, "Conceal it." "Don't feel it," Namine continued. "Don't let it show," they both finished together.

* * *

Five years passed and 10-year-old Kairi once again knocked on Namine's door.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the hall?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I stared talking to _

_The pictures on the walls_

"Hang in there Xehanort!" Kairi said to a portrait of a young man with grayish hair and dark skin.

_It gets a little lonely,_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

Kairi laid down on the ground and tiredly watched the pendulum in the grandfather clock swing back and forth as she made clicking sounds to the tick-tocking of the clock.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Namine panicked as ice started to form around her; she cowered near the corner of her room.

"Getting upset only makes it worse," Terra said, trying to calm her down, "Let me-"

"Don't touch me!" the scared blonde whimpered, "Please…I don't want to hurt you…" Terra and Aqua exchange worried looks at this. They didn't know if Namine will ever be able to control her powers.

* * *

Six more years passed by. 16-year-old Kairi stopped by Namine's door, but then chose not to knock and kept walking down the hall to her parents' room. Terra and Aqua were leaving to do business with a far away kingdom for a while. Kairi arrived at the room and hugged both her parents. "See you in two weeks," she said.

Namine said her good-byes to the king and queen as they were about to leave the castle. "Do you have to go?" the princess asked worryingly. "You'll be fine Namine," Aqua assured her. The king and queen soon boarded the ship and sailed off.

A few days later, Kairi and Namine received word that their parents died at sea during a terrible storm. Kairi went to the funeral, but Namine stayed inside her room. When Kairi returned from the funeral, she went to Namine's room and knocked on her door. "Namine?"

_Please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say "Have courage," and I'm trying to._

_I'm right here for you,_

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other,_

_Just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

As Kairi sang, she leaned against the door and falls to the floor. Hearing no response from the other side, Kairi started to cry. From inside her ice covered room, Namine cried as well, not just from her parents' death, but also because she couldn't come out to comfort her sister. She hugged her knees and silently sobbed in her arms.

* * *

_**I did my best with this next chapter. I know the line "you'll be fine" was said by the king in the movie, but since the queen didn't really have much to say in the movie, I decided to give it to Aqua in this story. I'll give props for whoever can name the three trolls described in this chapter. The third troll introduced might be a bit hard to figure out. **_

_**Please review, but remember: NO FLAMING!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Coronation Day

_**Here is Chapter 3! I appreciate the tips Dark Mage 13-2. Thanks! :) I'll try to incorporate it into my fanfic. **_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coronation Day**

About a year had gone by since the king and queen's passing away. It was Namine's Coronation Day and everyone in the kingdom was filled with excitement. Ships from the neighboring kingdoms were coming into the harbor and the townspeople decorated the streets with many arrays of flowers and streamers. Some of the townsfolk and a few ambassadors were on their way to the castle gates, anticipating to finally meeting the two princesses of Radiant Garden.

"Ah, Radiant Garden, our most mysterious trade partner," an old man with long blond hair and emerald eyes said to himself with his two bodyguards following behind him. The man wore a black suit with gold and red trimmings and long black heeled boots. His two guards both wore bright red and black uniforms. One guard had long black dreadlocks and goatee with navy blue eyes. The other also had long black hair but with a few grey streaks and tied in a ponytail; he also had a few scars on his face and an eye patch on his right eye.

The old man chuckled, "Open those gates so that I may learn your secrets and exploit all your riches." He turned to his bodyguards. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I can't wait to see the princesses!" A young man said.

"I'll bet they are beautiful," another man said blissfully.

* * *

Kairi, now 17 years old, was sleeping her bed with her hair in a complete mess when she was awakened by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kairi yawned.

"It's me, Hayner, your majesty," a voice said from the other side of the door, "Sorry to wake you."

"Oh no no, you didn't. I've been up for hours…" Kairi said before falling asleep again. Another knock on the door woke her up. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, your highness. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready," Hayner said.

"Of course," Kairi said, still half-asleep, "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation?"

"My sister's…coronation…" Kairi sat in her bed completely dazed until her eyes rested on her pink dress resting in the corner of the room. "It's Coronation Day!" she exclaimed excitedly.

After quickly getting dressed and fixing her hair into a bun, Kairi ran out the door, nearly bumping into Hayner. "It's Coronation Day!" Kairi exclaimed as she spun a servant lady with brown hair (Olette) around.

_The window is open, so's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls._

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

Kairi ran through the halls with excitement as she watched the servants make preparations for the party later that evening. She ran towards a window and jumped out onto the window washer's platform, watching the many ships settling in the harbor.

_There'll be actual real live people._

_It'll be totally strange._

_But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music, there'll be light._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night._

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone. _

"I can't wait to meet everyone," Kairi said to herself as she played with the little ducklings in the castle gardens. "What if I meet THE one?" she wondered as she imagined finally meeting her true love.

_Tonight imagine me gowned and all,_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall,_

_The picture of sophisticated grace._

_I suddenly see him standing there,_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair._

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face._

_But then we'd laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre,_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

_For the first time in forever, _

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone. _

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance,_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance._

Up in the king's study, Namine watched the townspeople coming to the gates from the window. She had her hair up in a bun as well and wore a long navy blue dress along with a violet cape and silver gloves. She walked over to a portrait of her father Terra holding a gold orb and scepter. _I hope I can do this,_ she thought nervously.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show._

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Namine took off her gloves and practiced the ceremony with an orb and candle on the table in front of her. She picked them up then turned around, holding the objects in her hands. When she saw ice forming on them, she panicked and set the candle and orb back down on the table. _Got to keep it together,_ she thought as she put the gloves back on and calmed herself down.

_**Namine:**__ It's only for today._

_**Kairi:**__ It's only for today._

_**Namine:**__ It's agony to wait._

_**Kairi:**__ It's agony to wait._

_**Namine:**__ Tell the guards to open up the gate!_

_**Kairi:**__ The gate!_

As the castle gates opened, Kairi ran out and greeted everyone while Namine made her way to the balcony and watched the people enter into the courtyard.

_**Kairi:**__ For the first time in forever,_

_**Namine:**__ Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

_**Kairi:**__ I get what I'm dreaming of!_

_**Namine:**__ Be the good girl you always have to be._

_**Kairi:**__ A chance to change my lonely world._

_**Namine:**__ Conceal._

_**Kairi:**__ A chance to find true love!_

_**Namine:**__ Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know._

_**Kairi:**__ I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_Nothing's in my way!_

* * *

Kairi was happily strolled down the square and then running along the docks when suddenly a horse bumped into her. She fell into a boat and just when it was about to go sliding into the water, the same horse that hit her stopped the boat with its hoof.

"Hey!" Kairi looked up in annoyance to see who bumped into her, but then her expression changed to awestruck when she saw who it was. Sitting on the horse was a young man with spiky red hair emerald eyes, and two purple markings under his eyes. He wore a fancy mahogany suit with gold trimmings. He was the most handsome man Kairi had ever seen.

"Whoa, sorry there," he said, "Are you alright?" Kairi stared for a few moments before replying, "I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he got off his horse and went in the boat to help her.

"Yeah, I didn't see where I was going," the flustered princess said, "But I'm great."

"That's good." The man gave a warm smile as he offered his hand. Kairi took it and the two gazed at each other blissfully before Kairi got back up. "Prince Axel of Twilight Town," he said as he bowed.

"Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden," Kairi introduced herself and curtsied.

"Princess?!" Axel realized who she was and knelt down on one knee. "Forgive me, your majesty."

The horse also bowed down, but it then accidentally lifted its hoof and caused the boat to tip over the edge of the dock; Axel stumbled towards Kairi and landed on top of her. They nervously laughed and blushed from their awkward position and when they tried to get back up, the horse had put its hoof back down to stabilize the boat and Kairi ended up on top of Axel.

"This is awkward. N-not that you're awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Kairi couldn't seem to think straight as Axel and Kairi straightened themselves back up.

"Anyway, my greatest apologies for bumping into you, dear princess, and every moment after," Axel apologized.

"Oh, I'm not that type of princess," Kairi explained to him as she stepped out of the boat," Of course things would've been tense if you bumped into my sister Namine. But don't worry. It's just me."

Axel chuckled. "Just you?" Kairi just stared lovingly at Axel until the sounds of church bells were heard.

"The coronation! I have to go!" Kairi hurried off to the church, but not before saying good-bye to Axel. Axel waved back to her and the horse did the same, causing the prince and the boat to fall into the water.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the church as Namine and Kairi stood at the altar with the bishop Ansem the Wise. Kairi spotted Axel, who waved and smiled at her, and gave him a tiny wave back and faced the bishop. Ansem placed a silver crown on Namine's head and then picked up a satin pillow, which held the gold orb and scepter. Just as Namine reached for them, the bishop cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, the gloves," Ansem whispered. Reluctantly, Namine nervously removed her gloves and picked up the orb and scepter. She turned to face the spectators as they all stood up and Ansem recited a prayer. Seeing everyone staring at her in awe, Namine was getting more and more nervous and scared; she glanced down at her hands and saw frost slowly starting to form on the object. As soon as Ansem finished with "Queen Namine of Radiant Garden", Namine quickly placed the orb and scepter back on the pillow and put her gloves back on as she turned back to the audience, who proclaimed "Queen Namine of Radiant Garden!" and cheered. Namine smiled, seeing that she was able to make it through the coronation ceremony without messing up.

* * *

_**I know that this chapter is pretty long. Sorry about that. :S The length of each chapter may vary depending on which scenes I use. Just giving you a heads-up! **_

_**I hope you like my character choices. At first I was thinking of having Riku be Hans, but I felt like Axel was the better choice. Sorry Axel fans! Please don't kill me. :( **_

_** I did my best with this chapter so I hope you like it! **_

_**Anyway, please review! NO FLAMING!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Party and Finding Love

_**Alright, here's Chapter 4 with the party scene and when Kairi and Axel do "Love Is an Open Door."**_

_**Hope you guys like it! **__** Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4 The Party and Finding Love**

* * *

The ballroom was packed with dignitaries eagerly celebrating Namine's coronation. Many people danced to very lively music while others conversed among themselves. When the song ended, everyone applauded as the trumpets played a fanfare and Hayner stood at the throne at the head of the room.

"Queen Namine of Radiant Garden!" he proclaimed as Namine made her way to the throne and bowed her head to the crowd. "Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden!" Kairi raced up to the throne and stopped about a few yards away from where her sister stood. Confused by this, Hayner grabbed Kairi by the shoulders and moved the princess closer till she was right next to Namine. He then stepped down and the party resumed, leaving Kairi and Namine together.

A few moments of silenced passed between the two sisters until Namine lightly cleared her throat. "Hi."

Kairi blinked and looked at Namine with surprise. "Hi me?" Namine nodded. "Oh, uh, hi."

"You look beautiful," Namine said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kairi said back, "you look beautifuller." She then realized what she said. "N-not that you're _fuller_. No, I meant more beautiful."

"Thank you," Namine said, trying not to laugh at Kairi's fumbling, and then looked around the ballroom. "So this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I imagined," Kairi pointed out.

"And what's that delicious smell?" Namine asked noticing the sweet aroma. Both sisters dreamily inhaled and grinned. "Chocolate," they said simultaneously and giggled.

"Your Majesty," Hayner said, introducing the blond man next to him, "Duke Vexen of The Kingdom That Never Was."

"Your highness, as your closest partner in trade, it would be most fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." Vexen respectfully bowed, unknowingly exposing a large bald spot on his head. Kairi and Namine both did their best to contain their laughter.

"Thank you," Namine said, clasping her hands tightly in front of her, "but I don't dance. My sister does though."

Before Kairi could interject, Vexen wrapped and arm around hers and dragged her to the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know and I'll catch you." Namine muttered "Sorry" as she watched in amusement.

* * *

"It feels good, doesn't it? Having the gates open?" the duke asked as he danced with Kairi, occasionally bumping into the other guests and stepping on the princess's feet with his ridiculous dancing. "Do you know why they were closed in the first place? Hmm?"

"N-no I don't," Kairi replied, a bit uncomfortable by Vexen's curiosity. As she danced with the duke, Kairi noticed Namine giggling at her and she smirked at her sister in return.

As soon as the dance ended, Kairi went back to her sister, slightly limping from the 'dancing.' "If you're up for another round, let me know!" Vexen called out.

"Well, he was sprightly," Namine said.

"Yeah, especially for a guy in heels," Kairi groaned.

Namine laughed. "You okay?"

"I've never been better," Kairi replied happily, "This is great, Namine. I wish it could be like this all the time.

Namine smiled but then frowned, remembering the accident from many years ago. "But it can't" She turned away from her sister.

Kairi looked at Namine in surprise. "Why not?"

"It just can't!" Namine replied firmly. Kairi then sadly excused herself and walked into the crowd.

* * *

Kairi softly cried as she walked through the crowd when one of the guests accidentally knocked her over. Just as she was about to fall onto the floor, a gloved hand caught her in the nick of time. Kairi looked up to see a familiarly handsome red-headed prince smiling at her while holding her hand.

"Glad I caught you huh?" Axel said, making Kairi blush. The waltz began to play and the two danced together to the romantic music. Afterwards, Kairi and Axel took a stroll through the castle gardens as they talked, sparks continuing to fly.

* * *

"So wait, so you have how many brothers?" Kairi asked as they sat on the balcony.

"Twelve older brothers," Axel answered, "Five of them pretended that I was invisible. For three years!"

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." Kairi felt really bad for Axel, knowing how it felt.

Axel shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Well, that's what older brothers do."

"And sisters," Kairi sympathized, "Namine and I used to be really close when we were little. Then one day she just shut me out." Kairi looked away sadly. "And I don't know why…"

Axel gave her a sincere look as he gently lifted her head till her eyes met his. "I would never shut you out," he said, then gave a smile as he tapped the side of his head with his finger, "Got it memorized?" (A/N: I couldn't help adding it. It's one of my favorite lines from KH. )

Kairi smiled back at him and softly giggled at Axel's little quirk. "Okay, can I say something crazy?" she asked.

"I love crazy," Axel replied.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face._

_And then suddenly I bump into you._

"I was thinking the same thing!" Axel said excitedly. "Cause like,

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place._

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue._

_**Kairi:**__ But with you_

_**Axel**__: But with you, I found my place_

_**Kairi:**__ I see your face_

_**Both:**__ And it's nothing like I've ever known before._

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door_

_**Kairi:**__ With you_

_**Axel:**__ With you_

_**Kairi:**__ With you_

_**Axel:**__ With you_

_**Both:**__ Love is an open door._

Kairi and Axel roamed around the castle: chasing each other on the towers and sliding through the halls. They soon made their way onto the roof of the castle and watched the shooting stars in the evening sky.

_**Axel:**__ I mean it's crazy,_

_**Kairi:** What?_

_**Axel**__: That we finish each other's-_

_**Kairi:** Sandwiches!_

_**Axel:**__ That what I was gonna say!_

_**Kairi:**__ I've never met someone_

_**Both:**__ Who thinks so much like me. _

"Jinx!" they both said, "Jinx again!" They laughed at their silliness.

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation._

_**Axel:**__ You_

_**Kairi:**__ And I_

_**Axel:**__ Were _

_**Kairi:**__ Just_

_**Both:**__ Meant to be!_

As the two lovebirds explored the kingdom together and danced through the night, they were getting closer and closer in love. Nothing else seemed to matter to them but each other.

_**Kairi:**__ Say goodbye_

_**Axel:**__ Say goodbye_

_**Both:**__ To the pain of the past._

_We don't have to feel them anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more_

_**Kairi:**__ With you_

_**Axel:**__ With you_

_**Kairi:**__ With you_

_**Axel:**__ With you_

_**Both:**__ Love is an open door._

Kairi and Axel both looked up at the moon as they concluded their romantic night around the kingdom. "Can I say something crazy?" Axel asked. Kairi nodded in reply and Axel then knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped. "Can I say something crazier?" Axel nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

_**I'm stopping the chapter right here. Next scene is Namine's accidental revelation or her powers. **_

_**I seriously can't stop laughing at the thought of Vexen dancing like the Duke of Weselton! LOL! XD**_

_**I changed the name of Vexen's hailing kingdom to the Kingdom That Never Was because it seemed weird to name a kingdom a world. **_

_**I hope you like the story so far. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review! **_


	5. Chapter 5 Revelation

_**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Here's Chapter 5 so enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Revelation**

Kairi and Axel eagerly made their way through the crowd of guests in the ballroom to Namine, who was talking to a dignitary. "Namine!" When Namine heard Kairi call her, she turned to face her sister as Kairi slowed to a stop to recompose herself. "Your Highness," Kairi said more formally, "May I present Prince Axel of Twilight Town."

"Your Majesty, it's an honor," Axel said with a bow.

"Thank you." Namine then drew her attention to her sister. "Is there something you want to tell me Kairi?"

"We would like…" they both said at the same time, not able to contain their excitement, "for your blessing of…" they giggled, "our marriage!"

Namine blinked in confusion. "Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked out all the details yet," Kairi said excitedly, not noticing Namine's uneasiness, "I mean, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream." Kairi then turned to Axel. "Oh! Would we live here?"

"Here?" Namine repeated in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" Axel exclaimed happily.

"We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here with us, and-" Kairi said till Namine raised her hands.

"Wait, slow down! Slow down!" Namine cut her sister off while trying to calm herself down, "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait what?" Kairi looked at Namine in shock and disbelief.

"May I talk to you? Alone?" Namine asked Kairi, not wanting to cause a scene.

Kairi stayed firmly by Axel's side. "No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine," Namine said calmly while she met Kairi's stubborn gaze, "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Kairi argued in a serious tone.

Namine shook her head dubiously. "Kairi what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," Kairi countered back, "All you know is how to shut people out!"

Namine was hurt by her sister's remark, but still held her calm demeanor. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now if you two will excuse me," she said firmly then started to walk away, noticing that a few of the guest were staring.

"Your majesty," Axel pleaded, "If I may ease your-"

"No you may not, Axel," Namine said, cutting him off, "and I think you should leave." Namine turned to one of the guards. "The party's over. Close the gates."

"Namine, no!" Kairi ran after Namine and grabbed for her hand; when she did, Namine's glove slipped off.

Namine gasped when she noticed that her hand was bare and tried to get it back. "Kairi, give me my glove back!"

Kairi, however, held onto it and refused to return it. "Please, Namine, please, I can't live like this anymore!" she pleaded, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Then leave," Namine told her sadly then continued to make her way to the exit. she knew that it was a hurtful thing to say to Kairi, but Namine didn't want to be the reason her sister couldn't be happy.

All of Kairi's sorrow, pain, and anger welled up inside her as she watched her sister shut her out again. Kairi couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Kairi," Namine growled, trying to keep herself together as she continued to walk away. Soon everyone in the ballroom was watching what was going on between the queen and princess.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?" Kairi retorted, "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

By the time she reached the doors, Namine couldn't take it anymore and turned around in anger. "I said ENOUGH!" She accidentally sent a blast of ice from her bare hand and a row of jagged ice spikes covered the floor around her.

Everyone fell into a horrified silence and stared in shock at Namine, who was holding her hand back in fear. "Sorcery," Vexen hissed as he grabbed one of his guards, "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Namine…" Kairi looked at her sister in shock, completely forgetting her anger. Namine couldn't take the fearful atmosphere of the room anymore and bolted out the door and through the halls. She had to get away now that everyone found out.

* * *

Namine soon reached the courtyard and all the townspeople greeted her with applause. Ignoring them, she tried to make her way through while trying not to touch anyone. A woman in a pink dress with long curly brown hair and a pink bow came up to her. "Your majesty, are you alright?" she asked with concern, noticing that Namine looked very troubled. Not wanting to accidentally hurt her, Namine backed away from her; when her back hit a fountain, her bare hand flew behind her and touched it, freezing the fountain completely. Everyone around her gasped and started to back away from Namine.

Vexen and his guards soon reached the courtyard. "There she is! Stop her!"

Namine held her hands up and backed away, warning them "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Suddenly another ice blast shot from her hands and it exploded on the castle steps, causing Vexen and his guards to slip and fall.

"Monster! MONSTER!" Vexen cried out hysterically as he pointed at her fearfully. Seeing everyone backing away from her in fright, Namine hurried out of the courtyard.

Kairi and Axel had just made it to the courtyard and ran after Namine when Kairi spotted her in the crowd. "Namine!"

Namine ran out through the side gate and stopped at the edge of the fjord. "Namine!" she heard Kairi call out from inside the courtyard and turned around. Namine took a step back and the ground she stood on was covered in ice. She turned to see the ice spread to the water. "Wait! Namine!" Kairi and Axel now stood at the side gate. Namine took a step toward the water; when she saw the water freeze, she broke into a run across the fjord, the ice extending across the fjord with every step she took. "Namine, stop!" Kairi tried to go after her, but she slipped on the ice and fell. Axel ran to Kairi's side to make sure she was okay and the fallen princess watched as Namine made it across the fjord and disappeared into the woods. _Namine..._

"The fjord." Axel and Kairi looked as the ice continued to spread across the water, freezing many of the ships in the harbor, and a gust of cold air blew over the kingdom as it started to snow.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Axel asked Kairi as they walked back to the courtyard. "No," Kairi answered.

"Did you know?"

"No," Kairi replied, knowing that he was asking about Namine's powers.

"It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" Vexen proclaimed in panic, and then turned to one of his guards, "You have to go after her!"

Kairi glared at the duke. "Wait, no! No one is going anywhere!"

"You!" Vexen said distastefully at the princess and hid behind his guards, "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?!"

"No I'm not. I'm completely ordinary!" Kairi countered, offended by Vexen's accusation.

"That's right, she is," Axel said defensively, then noticed Kairi giving him a slight glare. "In the best way," he added, Kairi smiling in return.

Kairi turned her attention back to Vexen. "My sister is not a monster."

"She nearly killed me!" Vexen argued.

"You slipped on ice," Axel pointed out.

"_Her_ ice!"

"It was an accident. She was scared and she didn't mean any of this," Kairi explained, trying to avoid anymore conflicts. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that should go after her." She turned to one of the guards. "Bring me my horse!"

"What? Kairi, it's too dangerous!" Axel warned her.

"Namine's not dangerous," Kairi assured him, "I'll bring her back and make things right." The guard brought her a horse and a cloak for her to keep her warm.

"I'm coming with you," Axel insisted, but Kairi stopped him.

"No, I need you here to take care of Radiant Garden till I return," Kairi told him after she put her cloak on.

"On my honor," the prince swore sincerely.

Kairi mounted her horse and faced the crowd. "I leave Prince Axel in charge!"

"You sure you can trust her?" Axel asked worryingly, "I don't want you getting hurt."

Kairi said confidently and surely, "She's my sister. She would never hurt me." She then whipped the reins and she rode out of the kingdom and into the woods.

* * *

_**That's it for now. You know what's coming up next. **_

_**I'll be updating the story every few days or so depending on how much time I have to work on the next chapter. Lately I've been able to do some daily updates, but I might get a little slow with them later on.**_

_**Anyway, I appreciate all the views I'm getting for the story so far. I know it's kind of delayed but I want to say thanks to mariasophforev, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, and Muffinmilk317 for marking this story as one of their favorites and mariasophforev and Dark Mage 13-2 for following and reviewing. **_

_**For everyone else out there that's reading my story so far, don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review!**_

_**Until next time! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Let It Go

**Chapter 6 Let It Go**

Namine trudged up the snowy terrain of the mountain. The cold wind blew fiercely all around her, but she didn't care how cold it was; all she could think about was the look on everyone's faces, especially Kairi's, when they discovered her powers and Vexen calling her a monster. Everything that she and Terra had feared would happen have now become reality.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…_

She thought back to how for the past 12 years, Namine and her father tried very hard to keep her powers in check; but now it all seemed that all their efforts were for nothing. If Terra were still alive, he'd have seen the disappointment her daughter had become.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know… _

_Well now they know!_

_There's no point in hiding it now,_ she thought as she looked at the glove on her other hand. Namine pulled it off and discarded it as she let it blow away in the wind.

Now that she was alone and in her element, Namine decided to test the powers that she had concealed over the years. She started off by conjuring little snowflakes in her hands, and then she created a little snow duck, the same one that she built with Kairi when they were little. As she created large swirls of snow into the air and onto the slopes, her powers felt more natural to her.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

She undid the clasp on her cape and let it blow away in the wind without a care. She walked up the snowy terrain and laughed at how far she was now from the kingdom and from her fears. She left so much behind, but she was so relieved that she didn't care.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. _

Approaching a wide ravine, she smiled as she thought of a way she could get across it.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free!_

With a thrust of her hands, she formed a stairway made of snowflakes that didn't seem like it would hold. She ran up to her creation and when she went up the first step, that part of the stairs turned to solid ice. Namine's face brightened up at this and climbed further up, extending the stairs to the other side.

_Let it go, let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry._

When she reached the other side, Namine focused her powers and stomped her foot, creating a giant snowflake of solid ice on the ground beneath her.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on…_

Channeling her powers further, Namine raised the snowflake up and created walls around her. Her confidence grew even more as she made a magnificent palace of ice all around her. She finished off her creation with a beautiful ceiling and an elegant chandelier hanging from it.

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractal all around._

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

She took off the crown and looked at it with slight remorse, but then confidently tossed the crown away.

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

Namine undid her tight bun and let her long blond hair hang loosely over her shoulder. Light and snow swirled around her as she used her powers to transform her dress into a beautiful white floor-length strapless gown and a long laced cape attached to the back of her dress.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Then I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

She walked out onto the balcony, taking in the view of the sunrise and casting aside her troubling thoughts. After so long, Namine was now free to be herself without fear, no longer feeling that her powers were a curse or a burden.

_Here I stand in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Setting her resolve to never return to Radiant Garden, Namine turned around and walked back inside her palace, shutting the doors behind her.

* * *

_**I'm going to end the chapter right here. What do you think? :) While I was working on this chapter, I watched this video I found on YouTube. Here's the link if anyone is interested.**_

_**watch?v=LYqLgmgPWx4****  
**_

_**Off to work on the next chapter! Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Trading Post Trouble

**Chapter 7 Trading Post Trouble**

"Namine!" Kairi called out as she rode her horse through the snowy forest, "Namine! It's me, Kairi, your sister who didn't make you freeze summer!" When she heard no response she laughed nervously to herself. "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me. Heh, she's a stinker…" Suddenly a howl echoed through the forest and scared Kairi's horse, knocking Kairi off and into the snow before galloping away. "Wait, come back!" she called out, but the horse was already out of her sights. Kairi reached for the tree that was bent over from the weight of the snow on top and grabbed a branch to pull herself up, but the tree snapped straight and dumped the snow on her. "Really?!" After brushing all the snow off of her, Kairi continued her trek through the forest until nightfall.

"Snow. It had to be snow," Kairi said, shivering from the cold, "Sh-she couldn't have had tr-tropical magic that c-covered the f-fjords with white s-sand and warm-" she then noticed a trail of smoke coming from a lodge up ahead. "Fire!" She eagerly ran towards the source when she tumbled down a snow slope and landed in a stream.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…." She muttered as she climbed out of the freezing waters and made her way to the lodge. By the time she got there, her dress had iced over completely and she had to twist herself around just to get up the steps and onto the front porch. Kairi reached up to the snow-covered sign and knocked off the snow. "Wandering Pete's Trading Post," she read, and then a small patch of snow then revealed a smaller sign underneath. "Ooh, and sauna!"

* * *

Kairi hurried inside the store and looked around, only to see summer items. "Yoo hoo!" a low voice called out. Kairi then saw a large dog-like man wearing a blue sweater sitting behind a counter. "Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sum balm of my own invention!" Pete said as he pointed out the various items around him.

"Oh, great. For now, how boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Kairi asked.

"That would be in our winter department," Pete told her, smiling painfully while pointing to the far end of the store. Kairi looked and saw a nearly empty wall with a rope, a pick ax, a pair of boots, and a small bundle of clothes.

As she grabbed the boots and clothes from the wall and brought them to the counter, Kairi asked Pete, "So I was wondering, has another young woman, I don't know….the queen perhaps, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, milady," Pete said politely. Just then, the door burst open and a young man covered in snow stepped in before closing the door behind him. He had on a dark blue winter coat, pants, and boots along with black gloves and winter cap. He had brown spiky hair and a scarf covered most of his face except his blue eyes. "You and this feller," Pete pointed out, then said to the stranger, "Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The man ignored Pete and walked over to the counter where Kairi was standing. Kairi whistled awkwardly and tried to avoid eye contact with him as he loomed over her. "Carrots."

"Huh?" Kairi was confused by what he said.

The stranger rolled his eyes and glanced over the princess's shoulder. "Behind you."

Kairi then noticed the carrots in the cabinet under the counter and stepped out of the way for him to get them. "Oh, right. Sorry about that..."

After grabbing the carrots and placing them on the counter, the brunette went over to the 'winter department' and grabbed the rope and pick ax. "Quite a howler in July, huh?" Pate said to strike up a conversation, "Where do you suppose it's coming from?"

"Mt. Oblivion," the stranger answered as he placed the items on the counter with the carrots.

This caught Kairi's attention. _Mt. Oblivion? Could that be where Namine is?_ she wondered.

"That'll be forty," Pete told the brunette.

"What? Forty?! No, ten!" the stranger demanded when he realized the cost.

"Sorry pal, that won't work," the fat shopkeeper said, "Ya see, the pick ax and rope are from our winter stock and supply and demand are having' major problems."

"You want to talk about supply and demand problems? I sell ice for a living," the brunette argued, pointing out the window to his sled full of ice blocks outside.

"Yikes. That's a rough business to be in right now," Kairi remarked, "I mean...that's very…" he glared annoyingly at her. "That's unfortunate."

"Still forty, but I can throw in a visit to the sauna," Pete offered.

"Ten's all I got!" the stranger said, still trying to haggle, "Come on, help me out here!"

"Look, ten will get you this," Pete stated, pointing to the carrots, "and nothing else."

"Just one question," Kairi interjected, much to the brunette's annoyance, "what was happening on Mt. Oblivion? Did it seem…magical?"

Then Sora pulled his scarf and said while looking sharply at Kairi, "Yes! Now back up while I deal with this crook here." (A/N: I figured might as well say who it was since you already know. :/)

Pete then stood up and loomed over Sora. "What did you call me?" he growled. Sora laughed nervously and before he could apologize, Pete grabbed him by back of his coat, stomped to the door, kicked it open, and tossed the dangling brunette out into the snow. "And stay out!" he yelled before slamming the door shut.

Sora pulled his head out of the snow and brushed some out of his messy hair. A large full grown reindeer came up to him and sniffed Sora. "No, Goofy, I didn't get your carrots," he sighed. Goofy huffed disappointingly and sat in the snow. "But I did find us a place to sleep," Sora said, his face brightening up when he saw an old barn right by the trading post, "and it's free."

* * *

Pete made his way back to his seat behind the counter and he changed back to his somewhat friendly demeanor. "Sorry about the violence. I'll add a quart of lutefisk so there'll be no hard feelings," Pete said as he picked up a jar of pickled fish and placed it on the counter. "So just the outfit and boots, yes?" Kairi looked at the things she had gathered and then to the supplies Sora left.

* * *

Inside the old barn, Sora was lying down on a bale of hay and playing his lute while Goofy rested right by him. Whenever it was Goofy's part of the song, Sora would make his voice sound deeper and sillier.

_**Sora:**__ Reindeers are better than people._

_Goofy, don't you think that's true?_

'_**Goofy':**__ Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._

_Every one of them's bad, except you._

"Aw, thanks buddy," Sora chuckled and scratched Goofy's head.

_**Sora:**__ But people smell better than reindeers._

_Goofy, don't you think I'm right?_

'_**Goofy'**__: That's once again true, for all except you._

_**Sora:**__ You got me. Let's call it a night._

'_**Goofy':**__ Good night._

_**Sora:**__ Don't let the frostbite bite._

As Sora sang the last line of his song, he laid back and slowly drifted to sleep when the barn door opened. "Nice duet," a girl's voice said. Sora jumped up and saw Kairi standing by the door. She was now wearing a magenta snow dress, indigo snow boots, a blue snow cap over her hair which fell just above her shoulders, and light blue mittens.

"Oh, it's just you," Sora said nonchalantly. _Give me a break._ "What do you want?"

"I need you to take me up Mt. Oblivion," Kairi requested.

Not interested, Sora yawned and laid back down in the hay, his hands behind his head. "I don't take people places."

"Then let me rephrase that." Kairi then tossed a large sack on Sora's lap. "Take me up Mt. Oblivion." Sora looked into the sack and pulled out the rope and pick ax that he couldn't buy earlier. He glanced confusingly at Kairi. "Look I know how to stop this winter," she told him sincerely.

Sora laid back down and pulled his cap over his eyes. "We leave at dawn," he said, "and you forgot the carrots for Goofy."

Kairi threw a sack full of carrots at Sora, accidentally bonking him on the head, but Kairi tried to remain seemingly in charge. "We leave now," she demanded, "right now." She them went outside to wait for Sora to get ready.

_She has no idea what's she's getting herself into_, Sora thought as he and Goofy shared a carrot before getting the sled ready.

* * *

_**That's another chapter done! I would've added more but I didn't want the chapter to be too long.**_

_**Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review! See you in the next chapter! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Wolf Chase

**Chapter 8 Wolf Chase**

"Hang on!" Sora yelled as he snapped the reins to make Goofy go speed up while the reindeer pulled the sled through the forest, "We like to go fast!"

Kairi casually leaned back and put her feet up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!"

When Sora noticed her feet on the sled, he jumped a little and pushed Kairi's feet down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spat on where Kairi's feet were on the front of the sled to clean it, his spittle spraying Kairi in the face in the process.

"No," Kairi replied, wiping the spit off her face, "I was raised in a castle."

Sora rolled his eyes and steered the sled around a drift. "So tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy anyway?"

Kairi sighed, "It was my fault really. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait," Sora said, a bit surprised by what she was saying, "you got engaged to someone you just met?"

"Yeah, anyway I got mad so then she got mad. She tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on!" Sora interrupted, completely shocked, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"Yes, pay attention," Kairi said, dismissing Sora's outburst, "The thing is she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing with dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Sora asked.

Kairi nervously scooted away from him. "Yes…but Axel is not a stranger."

Sora looked at her smugly and raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of Twilight Town," Kairi replied as if it were an obvious question.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you even had a meal with him yet?" Sora asked, pressing on with his questions, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Kairi questioned, surprised and disgusted by what he said.

"And eats it," Sora added.

Kairi glared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me sir, he's a _prince_."

Sora smirked and shrugged it off. "All men do it."

"Ew!" Kairi cringed in disgust, then did her best to shake it off. "Look it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love to me," Sora said, unconvinced.

Kairi scoffed, "Oh are you some kind of love expert?"

Sora paused before he answered slowly, "No…but I have friends who are."

Kairi laughed sarcastically, "_You_ have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it."

Sora then noticed Goofy's ears go straight up and pulled him to a halt when he heard a faint howl in the woods. "Stop talking."

"No, no, no, I'd like to meet these-" Kairi said before Sora put his hand over her mouth.

"No, I mean it," he whispered. Irritated, Kairi removed his hand from her mouth and was about to say something, but Sora shushed her. He stood up and grabbed his lantern, scanning the area for anything dangerous or unusual. He heard growling from behind and turned around to see many pairs of glowing eyes slowly coming towards them. "Goofy, go!" he ordered and reindeer took off, pulling the sled at a fast pace as howling echoed all around them.

"What are they?" Kairi asked worryingly and looked back.

"Wolves," Sora answered as he steered the sled.

"Wolves?!" The wolf pack soon came into view from the shadows and they were gaining on the sled. "What do we do?"

Sora grabbed a torch from the back of the sled and used the lantern to light it up. "I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!" Kairi exclaimed, reaching for the back as well, but Sora pulled her back.

"No!" he exclaimed in protest.

Kairi pouted and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment!" he replied.

Kairi stared at him in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Sora asked as he knocked a few of the wolves from getting on the sled. He turned to Kairi just as she pulled out his lute from the supplies.

"It's true love!" she yelled and swung it at his head. Sora yelped and ducked, making Kairi hit a wolf that was just about to pounce on him. Before Sora could say anything about it, another wolf grabbed him with its jaws and yanked him off the sled.

"Zoro!" Kairi yelled.

Sora grabbed onto a stray rope that was tied to the sled and was now being dragged behind it while trying to avoid the wolves snapping at him. "It's Sora!" he yelled back, then a wolf managed to clamp onto his leg, "Ow!"

Kairi looked around the sled and found a rolled up blanket. She lit the bundle on fire with the torch and grabbed it. "Duck!"

Kairi threw it and Sora ducked as the blanket sailed over his head and smacked the wolf off of him. "You almost set me on fire!" he yelled as he pulled himself up the rope.

"But I didn't!" she pointed out as she helped him back on the sled.

A groan from Goofy got their attention and they both gasped to see they were quickly approaching a steep gorge. "Get ready to jump Goofy!" Kairi called out to the reindeer.

"You don't tell him what to do," Sora shouted, handing Kairi the bag of supplies then tossing her onto Goofy's back, "I do!" He grabbed a small knife and cut the reins. "Jump Goofy!"

Goofy leapt over the gorge with Kairi on his back and made it to the other side while Sora jumped off the sled as it plummeted down and he landed face first in the snow. The wolves growled from the other side, frustrated that their prey had escaped. Sora looked down at the broken sled below and watched as it caught fire from the broken lantern. "Aw man, I just paid it off," he whined. Suddenly, he felt himself starting to slip over the edge of the gorge; a pick ax tied to a rope flew through the air and landed in front of him. Sora grabbed it and Kairi and Goofy pulled him to safety.

Kairi glanced down at the burning sled and winced. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it," she said, then sighed sadly, "and I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She walked away, but then stopped. _OK, which way should I go?_

Slightly upset, Sora sat in the snow and Goofy trotted up to 'talk' to him. "Of course I don't want to help her anymore," Sora said to his reindeer companion, "In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again."

"They'll die on their own!" Goofy 'said' while he looked at Sora pleadingly.

"I can live with that…" Sora said nonchalantly.

"But you won't get a new sled if she's dead." Goofy pouted with big sad puppy eyes.

Sora glared at him and sighed in defeat. "Sometimes, I really don't like you…" He got himself up and went after Kairi. "Wait up! We're coming!"

"You are?!" Kairi said excitedly, but then said coolly, "Sure, I'll let you tag along!"

* * *

_**And that concludes this chapter. :)**_

_**Unfortunately, I'm going to be away for a few days so it'll be a while till my next update. :( But I can assure you this story will go on!**_

_**Anyways, remember to favorite, follow, and/or review! See you guys real soon! **_


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Donald

_**I'm back! In addition to posting a new chapter, I've also made a few changes to some of the previous chapters. I noticed that I kind of messed up on some of them so I was able to revise them a little. By the way, thank you Songbird Rebel for reviewing, favoring, and following. :)**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Meeting Donald**

It was the break of dawn as Sora, Kairi, and Goofy continued their hike to Mt. Oblivion. While they went through a forest like area, Kairi stopped and saw a view of Radiant Garden below, which was now completely covered in ice and snow. "Radiant Garden…"

Sora looked as well and was shocked at the sight. "It's completely frozen."

"But don't worry. Namine will thaw it out," Kairi assured him. "So this way to Mt. Oblivion?" she asked, pointing down the trail.

Sora chuckled and moved her arm upward, "Actually, more like this way." Kairi gasped at how high it was and groaned. _You've got to be kidding me_, she thought.

* * *

They continued their way up the mountain until they came across an area filled with willow trees. The trees had beautiful ice crystals hanging from the branches and the waterfalls were completely frozen. Kairi and Sora marveled at the scenery as Goofy played with the ice crystals with his antlers. "Who knew winter could be so beautiful?" Kairi gasped blissfully.

"Yeah, it's really is beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind. Kairi and Sora looked behind them, but they only saw Goofy with ice crystals tangled in his antlers. They heard the voice again, but they couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "But how about some color?" A little snowman that resembled a duck waddled around behind them. "I'm thinking maybe some crimson or chartreuse. Maybe yellow…Wait, no. Yellow and snow? Blech! No go." The snow duck laughed at his little joke and walked up to where Kairi and Sora stood. The two then turned and gasped when they saw the talking snow duck. "Am I right?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kairi screamed and kicked the snow duck's head off and into Sora's arms.

"Hi!" the head chirped and Sora looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"You're creepy." Sora threw the head at Kairi.

"I don't want it!" she yelped and tossed it back to Sora.

"Right back at 'cha!" The duo tossed it back and forth at each other, not wanting to hold onto the head.

"Please don't drop me!" the head pleaded as its body tired to catch up to it.

"Come on, it's just a head!" Sora said as he tossed the head to Kairi.

The moment she caught it she threw it right back at the spiky brunette. "No way!"

"Okay, we got off to a bad start." The body then waddled over to Kairi.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Kairi recoiled in disgust at the approaching snowman as she caught the head and then chucked it at the body.

Both head and body crashed into the snow. The snow duck stood back up, his head upside down on its shoulders. "Wait, what am I looking at here?" he asked, confused by what he was seeing, "Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?"

"Hold on a second." Kairi walked over to the snow duck and fixed his head so it was right side up.

The snow duck smiled gratefully at the red head. "Oh, thanks. Now I'm perfect!"

Kairi knelt down and studied him for a moment before saying, "Well, almost." She reached into Sora's pack and pulled out a carrot.

"It felt like my whole life turned upside down," the snow duck said to Sora. Kairi then pushed the carrot into his head, but harder than she intended and the carrot stuck out of the back of his head. "Whack!" he quacked, stumbling back a little from the impact, "Whoa, head rush!"

"Oh, too hard! I'm so sorry!" Kairi apologized, and then asked, "Are you okay?"

The dazed snow duck looked at his new nose and his eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!" he exclaimed happily, "I've always wanted a nose! It's so cute like a little baby unicorn." He playfully touched his little nose, and then Kairi pushed the carrot sticking out in his head, making the nose bigger. "Oh, I love it even more! Okay, everyone, let's start over. Hi everyone, I'm Donald. And I like warm hugs."

Kairi narrowed her eyes at the smiling snow duck. "Donald?" A faint memory of her and Namine playing in the snow and building the same snow duck came back to her and she smiled. "That's right. Donald!"

"And you are…?" Donald asked expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Kairi."

Donald turned around to face Sora and Goofy and asked Kairi, "And who's the funny looking donkey over there?"

"That's Goofy," Kairi answered.

"And who's the reindeer?"

Kairi blinked for a minute before slowly saying, "That's…Goofy."

Sora looked at her and Kairi just shrugged, telling him to just go with it for now. "Oh, they're-oh okay. Makes things easier for me," Donald said, looking back and forth at Sora and Goofy. Just then, Goofy tired to bite Donald's nose, but the snow duck jumped back. "Ah, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too."

"Donald, did Namine build you?" Kairi asked.

Donald faced Kairi and replied, "Yeah why?" Sora knelt down and pulled of one of the snow duck's arms to examine it.

"Do you know where she is?" Kairi further questioned.

"Yeah why?"

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah why?"

Sora bent the stick a little before straightening it again, fascinated by the arm. "How does this work?" The stick arm then smacked him in the face. "Ow!"

Donald quickly snatched his arm back and pointed at Sora sternly. "Stop it Goofy! I'm trying to focus here." He put his arm back on and turned his attention back to Kairi. "Yeah why?"

"I'll tell you why," Sora said, "We need Namine to bring back summer."

Donald gasped, "Summer?" Kairi and Sora nodded. "Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot…"

"Really?" Sora interjected, "I'm guessing you don't have much heat experience."

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer comes." Donald said dreamily as he started to daydream about summer.

_Bees'll buzz,_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz,_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_A drink in my hand,_

_My snow up against the burning sand._

_Probably getting gorgeously tan in summer!_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm._

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me._

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!_

_Da da, da doo, a bubba bubba boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense_

_Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Rata tat a dada dada da doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a-_

_Happy snow duck!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam._

_Oh the sky would be blue_

_And you guys will be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer_

Sora smirked and said nonchalantly, "I'm gonna tell him."

Kairi glared at him and scolded, "Don't you dare!" She didn't want Sora to crush the little snow duck's spirits.

_In summer!_

Once Donald returned from his daydream, he skipped ahead and yelled excitedly, "Come on! Namine's this way! Let's bring back summer!" Kairi and Goofy followed the eager little snow duck while Sora stayed where he was, looking slightly deadpanned.

"Somebody's got to tell him." Reluctantly, Sora went to go catch up with the others.

* * *

Radiant Garden was getting colder by the minute and the citizens were struggling to stay warm. Supplies were diminishing and it wasn't long until the citizens started fighting amongst themselves.

Two men were gathering firewood for the town when one of the men noticed something and said, "No, you've got the bark facing down. It needs to be facing up."

"No, bark down is drier," the other man argued.

"Bark up."

"Bark down!"

"Bark up!" While the two men were squabbling, a little boy secretly stole a log from the pile and took it to his family.

Axel walked around the square making sure everyone was alright. "Does anyone need a cloak?"

"Radiant Garden is indebted to you, your highness," a woman said as Axel gave her a warm cloak.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot cloths in the great hall," Axel proclaimed to everyone in the square as he and a few of the guards passed out the cloaks.

Duke Vexen disapproved of what Axel was doing and he and his two guards Xigbar and Xaldin approached the prince. "Prince Axel, are we going to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Radiant Garden's tradable goods?" Vexen complained.

"Princess Kairi has given her orders. And-"

"And that's another thing!" the duke retorted, "Has it occurred to you that your princess may be conspiring with the witch to destroy us all?"

Axel was angry by the duke's accusation and he couldn't take Vexen's irrational behavior anymore. "Do not question the princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Radiant Garden from treason! Got it memorized?"

Vexen was shocked by Axel's outburst. "T-t-treason?" he sputtered, afraid that Axel may be referring to him.

Just then, they heard a whiney and they saw Kairi's horse had returned without its rider. The horse was in complete panic, but Axel was able to calm it down. He looked toward the mountains with a worried look on his face. He saw everyone else was worried about Kairi as well and said, "Princess Kairi is in trouble. I need volunteers to go help me find her!" Many of the guards that were in the square volunteered to go.

"I volunteer two men my lord," Vexen said to the prince. Making sure no one was within earshot, the duke whispered to Xigbar and Xaldin, "Be prepared for anything. Should you encounter the queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

* * *

_**And that concludes this chapter. Along with this story, I am currently in the process of coming up with other fanfiction stories as well. I'm not positive on when I'll post them because I have a lot of ideas for crossovers, original stories, alternative universes, etc and I got to write some rough drafts before I can put them up. If you have any requests on what kingdom hearts crossovers you would like to see, then feel free to leave a review or PM me your suggestions and I'll do my best. **_

_**Remember to favorite, follow or review! As Mickey would say, see ya real soon! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Ice Queen

_**Sorry for the late update! This chapter took awhile to do, plus my computer was having issues with the internet when I tried to put it up earlier in the day. I know that it's late, but here it is! :)**_

_**As you can see, I've changed the cover image for the story. The Oathkeeper was nice, but I felt like putting up a different image that was more unique. So I doodled a few different designs and I went with the one shown. Hope you like it! :)**_

_**Anyhow, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Ice Queen**

The gang followed Donald through a large cavern full of ice spikes. Sora folded his hands behind his head and asked Kairi, "So how exactly are you planning to stop this winter?"

"Oh, I'm going to talk to my sister," The red head replied confidently.

Sora looked at her in surprise. "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

"Yep!" she replied.

Sora was so stunned by Kairi's plan that he didn't watch where he was going and ended up getting poked on the nose by an icicle. "So you're not afraid of her?" he asked as he carefully moved away from the spike.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Yeah, I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever," Donald said before he walked right into another ice spike. He looked down at the spike that stabbed him and chuckled, "Oh, look, I've been impaled."

The group soon arrived at a dead end and it seemed that the only way up was up the steep mountainside. "What now?"

Sora surveyed the mountain side and then looked into his supply bag. "It's too steep. I only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?"

Sora glanced up and saw Kairi climbing up the mountain. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister," Kairi replied as she pulled herself up.

"You're gonna kill yourself," Sora said as he watched her trying to climb higher, "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me," the struggling red head said as she tried to look for another foothold.

"Or there. Look, how do you know Namine wants to see you?"

"Alright, I'm just gonna block you out cause I need to focus here," Kairi said, getting a bit annoyed by Sora's remarks.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," Sora pointed out to her.

"No one wants to be alone. Except you maybe…"

"I'm not alone. I have friends remember?" Sora smirked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you mean the 'love experts'?" Kairi asked smugly.

"Yeah, the love experts," Sora replied just as smugly.

Kairi then got herself stuck and breathed heavily, "Please tell me I'm almost there." Sora could only laugh, seeing that Kairi didn't go as high as she had hoped and that she couldn't get back down. "Does the air seem a little thin to you up here?"

Sora was about to help Kairi when Donald came in from the side of the mountain. "Hey Goofy, I don't know if this will solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly to where you want to go."

"Oh thank goodness," Kairi sighed with relief, then called out to Sora, "Catch!" She let go of the mountain and dropped into Sora's arms, much to his surprise. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

* * *

Sora, Kairi and, Goofy followed Donald to an icy staircase that lead to a beautiful ice castle. They were all awestruck at how amazing it was. "Now that's ice," Sora gasped, then felt his eyes starting to water a bit, "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Kairi said, and then walked up the stairs. _I can't believe Namine made this,_ she thought.

As Donald followed Kairi up, Goofy tried to follow as well, but he kept slipping and falling on the icy staircase. "Whoa, take it easy boy," Sora said, carrying the reindeer down the stairs and putting Goofy down, "Maybe you should wait down here." Goofy huffed in annoyance, but reluctantly nodded. Sora looked at the intricate design of the stairs as he climbed them and was very impressed. "Flawless."

Kairi, Donald, and Sora soon reached the door and Kairi was about to knock, but she hesitated when she remembered the multiple times she'd knock on Namine's door and it wouldn't open.

"Knock," Donald urged her as he watched, "Just knock." The snow duck then asked Sora, "Why isn't she knocking? Doesn't she know how to knock?" Sora simply shrugged, curious himself.

Reluctantly, Kairi knocked on the door and it instantly opened, much to her surprise. "It opened. That's a first." Sora was about to enter the castle when Kairi stopped him and said, "You should probably wait out here."

"What?" Sora said, surprised.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything," she explained, not wanting the same thing to happen when she introduced Axel at the party.

Sora couldn't believe this. "Oh come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" he insisted, but Kairi refused.

"Bye Goofy!" Donald said as he was about to walk inside.

"You too, Donald," Kairi said, stopping him.

"Me?" Donald quacked in surprise.

"Just give me a minute okay?"

"Okay." As Kairi entered the castle, Donald started counting the seconds out loud while he waited outside with Sora. "One, two, three."

"Four." Sora started counting along with Donald, figuring there was nothing else for him to do while he waited.

* * *

Inside the castle, Kairi looked around as she admired the elegant and beautiful architecture. "Namine? It's me, Kairi!" she called out.

"Kairi." Kairi looked up and saw Namine nervously com out. The red head was surprised and amazed by Namine's beautiful dress.

"Whoa, Namine, you look different. It's a good difference. And this place…it's amazing."

"Thank you," Namine said respectfully, "I never knew what I was capable of."

Kairi started to climb up the steps towards her sister. "Look, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known-"

"No it's okay. You don't have to apologize," Namine said, backing away a little, "You should probably go. Please."

Kairi stopped in her tracks. "But I just got here."

"You belong in Radiant Garden."

"So do you," Kairi said, taking another step.

Namine backed away a bit more, not wanting Kairi to get closer. "No, Kairi, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

"Actually about that…" Kairi started to say nervously, when a voice from outside yelled, "Oh boy!"

"Wait. What is that?" Namine asked, getting a bit nervous by whom it might be.

Donald ran inside and exclaimed excitedly, "Hey I'm Donald and I like warm hugs!"

Namine looked at the snow duck in surprise. "Donald?"

Donald stopped next to Kairi and looked up at Namine. "You built me, remember?"

"And you're alive?" Namine asked.

Donald looked at his arms to see if they were moving and replied, "Um…I think so."

Namine looked at her hands. She couldn't believe that her powers were able to bring Donald to life. "He's just like the one we built as kids," Kairi said, kneeling down next to Donald. Namine looked up and smiled, remembering the fun times she and Kairi had together. "We were so close back then. We can be like that again."

Namine's face fell as the memory of her hurting Kairi flashed into her mind. She knew that she didn't want it to happen again, even if Kairi couldn't remember the accident. "No. we can't. Goodbye Kairi…" Namine sadly said as she turned away and headed for the flight of stairs behind her.

Kairi started walking after her. "Namine, wait!"

"I'm just trying to protect you," Namine said, not wanting Kairi to follow her.

Despite Namine's protests, Kairi went after her. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!"

_Please don't shut me out again!_

_Please don't slam the door!_

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together._

_You don't have to live in fear!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here._

_**Namine:**__ Kairi, please go back home._

_You're life awaits._

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._

"Yeah but-" Kairi protested, but Namine interrupted her.

"I know!"

_You mean well, but leave me be._

_Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free._

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

_**Kairi:**__Actually we're not._

_**Namine: **__What do you mean you're not?_

_**Kairi:**__I get the feeling you don't know._

_**Namine: **__What do I not know?_

_**Kairi:**__Radiant Garden's in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow._

"What?" Namine gasped.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere," Kairi explained nervously.

Namine was shocked and exclaimed, "Everywhere?!"

Kairi noticed Namine was starting to panic and said hopefully, "But that's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't. I-I don't know how!" Namine said, panicking already.

"Sure you can. I know you can!" Kairi tried to console her sister, but all Namine could think about now was the damage she has done to Radiant Garden. Namine should've known that she couldn't truly leave her problems behind. The ice queen kept panicking as a blizzard started to blow all around her and Kairi trying to get her to calm down.

_**Kairi:**__Cause for the first time in forever,_

_**Namine: **__Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!_

_**Kairi:**__You don't have to be afraid._

_**Namine: **__No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_**Kairi:**__We can work this out together!_

_**Namine: **__I can't control the curse!_

_**Kairi:**__We'll reverse the storm you've made._

_**Namine: **__Kairi, please you'll only make it worse!_

_**Kairi:**__Don't panic._

_**Namine: **__There's so much fear!_

_**Kairi:**__We'll make the sun shine bright._

_**Namine: **__You're not safe here!_

_**Kairi:**__We can face this thing together._

_**Namine: **__No_

_**Kairi:**__We can change this winter weather!_

_**Namine: **__I…._

_**Kairi:**__And everything will be alright._

_**Namine: **__I CAN"T!_

In the midst of her frustration, Namine lost control of her powers and unknowingly struck Kairi's heart. After catching her breath, Namine heard Kairi groan in pain behind her and she gasped when she saw her sister had collapsed on the ground with a hand over her heart. _Oh, no! What have I done?"_ Namine thought.

"Kairi!" Sora and Donald came running in when they heard the commotion and went to Kairi's side. "Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked as he helped her up.

"I'm okay… I'm fine," Kairi said, still slightly in pain.

"Who's this?" Namine asked as she looked at Sora, then turned her attention to Kairi, " I-it doesn't matter. You have to leave!"

"No, I know we can figure this out together," Kairi said.

"How?!" Namine asked fearfully, "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Sora saw the walls around them starting to darken and crack. "Kairi, we've got to get out of here now."

"No, I'm not leaving without you Namine!" Kairi said desperately.

"Yes, you are!" Namine said and created a gigantic snow monster that towered over them.

* * *

The snow monster grabbed Sora, Kairi, and Donald and took them outside of the ice castle. "Stop! Put us down!" Kairi yelled as she tried to get out of the snow monster's grasp.

"Go away," the snow monster growled as he tossed Kairi and Sora down the stairs. The two slid down the icy stairs, pass Goofy who had his tongue stuck on the rail, and into the snow.

The snow monster then threw Donald at them. "Heads up!" Donald yelled as his head almost hit Sora and Kairi. "Watch out for my bod!" the snow duck shouted as his body went into the snow banks.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Kairi exclaimed angrily as she made a snowball and prepared to throw it.

"Whoa, easy there feisty pants! Calm down," Sora said, retraining Kairi from doing anything reckless, "Calm down. Just leave the snowman be!"

"Alright," Kairi said, calming down and walking away, "Alright, I'm calm now."

"Okay, good," Sora said, but then saw Kairi throw the snowball at the monster. "Oh come on!" The moment the snowball hit him, the snow monster roared in rage as large ice spikes popped out of his back. "Great, now you've made him mad!"

"I'll distract him. You guys go!" Donald said and they ran off. Unfortunately for the snow duck, his body ran off without his head. "No wait! Not you guys! Ah phooey, this just got a whole lot harder."

Sora and Kairi ran until they reached the edge of the mountain and slip down the slope. The snow monster jumped down on them when they reached the bottom and Sora and Kairi ran as fast as they could to get away. When they ran past a tree tilted from the snow, Kairi got an idea. She ran back to the tree and released the snow, knocking the snow monster down.

"Oh ho ho! Nice one!" Sora congratulated her when Kairi caught up to him.

"Thanks!" But their moment of triumph was short-lived when they stopped at the edge of a cliff. "What do we do?" Kairi asked as she looked down, "It's a hundred foot drop!"

"Two hundred actually," Sora said.

He tied a rope around Kairi's waist and took out the ax. "What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor," Sora replied as he dug a U shape in the snow and then put the rope inside it."

"Okay, what if we fall?" Kairi asked.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow," he said, then said the last bit to himself, "Hopefully." A thunderous roar echoed from the woods and they see a few of the trees in the distance moving. "Alright, Kairi. On three."

"Okay," Kairi said.

"One."

"I was born ready!" Kairi said confidently, getting ready to jump.

"Two…"

A large tree then flew in and crashed right by them. "Tree!" Kairi yelled and she jumped.

"What the-?" Before Sora knew what happened, he was pulled over the side of the cliff and the snow anchor kept him and Kairi dangling along the side. "Whoa! That happened."

Donald arrived at the cliff, his body parts all in a jumbled mess. "Man I'm out of shape," he panted, and then he rearranged himself. After he completely fixed himself up, he looked around and called out, "Hey Kairi! Goofy! Where did you guys go? We totally lost Lexaeus back there!" Just then, Lexaeus came up from behind the snow duck and growled. Donald turned around and said, "Oh we were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." Lexaeus then roared and walked toward the cliff. Donald tried to stop him by grabbing the snow monster's leg. "This is not making a difference!"

Lexaeus then shook the poor snow duck off his leg and kicked him over the cliff. "Donald!" Kairi yelled as Donald fell past her and Sora, who were climbing down.

"Hang in there guys!" Donald yelled before he was out of their sights.

Kairi and Sora started to climb down faster but Lexaeus grabbed the rope from the snow anchor and was pulling them back up. As they were trying to get themselves free, Sora hit his head on the cliff side and was knocked unconscious.

"DON'T COME BACK!" Lexaeus roared once the two were dangling in front of him.

"We won't," Kairi said. She grabbed Sora's knife and cut the rope, causing her and Sora to plummet down the cliff.

* * *

As they fell, Kairi braced herself for a hard, painful landing below, but surprisingly, she landed in the snow completely unharmed. "Wow, you were right. Just like a pillow."

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!" Donald cried out in despair, shaking Sora's boots.

Sora sat up and said bluntly, "Those are my legs."

"Oh. Hey do me a favor and grab my butt," Donald said as Sora grabbed the snow duck's lower half and reattached Donald's upper body to it. "Oh, that's better." Goofy trotted up behind Donald and nudged him. "Goofy! He found us!" the snow duck exclaimed happily, then hugged Goofy's head, "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Please don't talk to him that," Sora said to Donald. He then went over to Kairi and helped her out of the snow. "You alright?"

"Yeah thanks. How's your head?" Kairi touched Sora's head and he recoiled in pain, causing her to remove her hand worryingly.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I've got a thick skull," he assured her as he rubbed his head.

"I don't have a skull," Donald interrupted, "or bones."

Sora softly chuckled at Donald, and then asked Kairi, "So now what?"

"Now what?" Kairi repeated as a slight blush showed in her cheeks, but it then vanished when she came to a realization, "Now what? Oh, what am I gonna do?" Now it was Kairi's turn to panic. "She threw me out! I can't go back to Radiant Garden with the weather like this! And there's your ice business, and-"

"Hey, don't worry about my ice business," Sora said to calm her down, then something caught his attention, "Worry about your hair."

"What?" Kairi took a quick glance at her hair and then looked at Sora in surprise. "I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair!"

"No yours is turning white!" Sora said.

"White?" Kairi looked at her hair again and gasped when she saw a streak of white appeared. "What?"

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Sora said, worried about Kairi's condition.

"Does it look bad?" Kairi asked Sora. He was silent for a moment before he replied, "No."

"You hesitated," Donald pointed out.

"No, I-I didn't," Sora denied, and then started walking towards the forest, "Kairi, you need help. Come on."

"Okay. Where are we going?" Donald asked as he, Kairi, and Goofy followed Sora.

"To see me friends," the brunette replied.

"The love experts?" Kairi asked.

"Love experts?!" Donald said excitedly.

"Yep. Don't worry, they can fix this," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head.

"How do you know?" Kairi asked him. She was still a bit skeptical about Sora's 'friends'.

Sora glanced behind him and smiled confidently. "Cause I've seen them do it before."

"I'd like to consider myself a love expert," Donald said as they kept walking into the woods.

* * *

_**Next up is meeting Sora's friends and one of my favorite songs from Frozen. I'm so excited to work on the next chapter! XD**_

_**I hope everyone had a great 4th of July. :) I saw quite a display of fireworks from my place. **_

_**I know this chapter is pretty lengthy but there's just so much that I didn't want to leave until the next one. Anyways, off to work on the next chapter. Please favorite, follow, or review! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11 Sora's Family

_**Here is the next chapter! :D By the way, thank you mochiandmilktea reviewing for my story. :)**_

_**Just thought I'd give a heads up, but the layout of the song will be a bit different than the movie's. I was a bit sad that no one had put up a Kingdom Hearts AMV for "Fixer-Upper", but if I were to make it, this would be how it would go.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 Sora's Family**

Inside the ice castle, Namine was pacing back and forth, trying to keep her powers under control. "Get it together. Control it," she said to herself, breathing heavily. It was like being confined in her room all over again. "Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" Things didn't seem to be going Namine's way as the walls around her darkened and ice spiked started to form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were walking to go see Sora's friends while Donald rode on Goofy's back. "Look Goofy, the sky's awake," the snow duck said as he watched the aurora borealis light up the night sky.

Sora then noticed Kairi was shivering and asked worryingly, "Are you cold?"

"A little," Kairi replied. Sora was about to put his arm around her, but he hesitated and mentally slapped himself for even thinking of doing that. He saw a slow smoking geyser and brought the red-head over to it. Once she touched the smoke, Kairi felt a lot warmer.

"So about my friends," Sora started to explain as they kept walking, "well, actually, they're more like family. When I was a kid, it was just me and Goofy till they took us in."

"They did?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," he replied, then said nervously, "I want to warn you though, they can be a little inappropriate…and…loud. Very loud. They're also stubborn at times and a little overbearing. And heavy, really heavy believe me. I mean, you'll get it. They mean well, and-"

"Sora," Kairi interrupted, touching his shoulder, "they sound wonderful."

"Okay then," Sora said, showing them a yard full of boulders, "Meet my family!" The brunette then started talking to the rocks. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"They're…rocks," Kairi said awkwardly. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"He's crazy," Donald whispered to the stunned red head, "I'll distract him while you run." HE then started pretending to talk to the rocks just so Sora wouldn't be offended, saying loudly, "Hi Goofy's family! It's nice to meet you!" Donald then whispered to Kairi, "Because I love you Kairi, I insist you run." He then went back to talking to the rocks. "I understand that you're love experts!" The snow duck noticed that Kairi still hadn't moved. "Why aren't you running?"

"Uh…okay, I'm gonna go now," Kairi said, starting to walk away. Suddenly the boulders started to move. "Sora?" Kairi jumped over a few of the boulders and Donald chased them as the rocks rolled towards Sora.

Then the boulders turned into trolls and one named Yuffie exclaimed, "Sora's home!" All the trolls were excited to see Sora and they all crowded around him.

"Sora's home!" Donald said excitedly, but then looked at Sora with a puzzled look, "Wait, Sora?"

"It's great to see you all. But where's Yen Sid?" Sora asked, despite being happy to see his family.

"He's napping, but look I grew a mushroom," said a troll kid, showing the small mushroom on his back.

"I earned a fire crystal," another troll kid said, holding up the crystal in her hand.

"I passed a kidney stone," an older troll said flatly while showing a small stone.

"Sora, pick me up!" Another troll kid jumped into Sora's arms and the brunette carried him.

"Trolls," Kairi said, recognizing Sora's family, "They're trolls!"

All the trolls then turned around and looked at Kairi. "He's brought a girl!" Yuffie squealed happily.

"A girl!" the trolls cheered. They grabbed Kairi carried over to Sora.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged and said sheepishly, "I've learned to just roll with it."

"Let me see." Yuffie went up to the confused red head and looked at her. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Oh, she'll do nicely for our Sora!"

Kairi started to blush while Sora covered his face in embarrassment. "What? No no no."

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here," Sora said, his face looking a little red.

"Right," Kairi stuttered, "I'm not–we're not-"

"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Yuffie asked.

_**Yuffie: **__Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_**Joshua: **__Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_**Selphie: **__Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

_**Demyx**__: And though we know he washes well,_

_He always ends up sort of smelly._

_**Yuffie: **__But you'll never meet a fellow_

_**Yuffie and Joshua: **__Who's as sensitive and sweet._

"That's nice but-" Kairi started to say, but the trolls kept on singing as they tossed Sora around a little.

_**All Trolls: **__So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_So he's got a few flaws_

_**Xion: **__Like his peculiar brain dear_

_**Roxas: **__His thing with the reindeer_

_**Xion and Roxas: **__That's a little outside of nature's laws._

"This is not about me!" Sora protested as the troll kids played around with Goofy and Donald.

_**All: **__So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But this we're certain of,_

_You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!_

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here," Sora said, getting embarrassed from his friends' antics.

"I'll say," Yuffie smirked amusingly, "So tell me dear."

_**Yuffie: **__Is it the way he runs scared?_

_**Ventus: **__Or that he's socially impaired?_

_**Vivi: **__Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"I do not need to know that," Kairi said awkwardly as Sora smiled sheepishly.

_**Riku: **__Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his unruly brownness?_

_**Yuna, Rikku, and Paine: **__Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

_**All: **__He's just a bit of a fixer-upper_

_So he's got a couple of bugs_

"No I don't!" Sora retorted after scratching a terrible itch.

_His isolation is a confirmation_

_Of his desperation for healing hugs._

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do._

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper if to fix him up with you!_

The trolls lassoed Kairi and Sora with vines and they separated them, the females taking Kairi while the males took Sora. "Stop it. Stop it. Enough!" he yelled, "She's engaged to someone else okay?!" The males looked at him confusingly and they then got into a huddle.

_**Zack**__: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper._

_**Rai:**__ That's a minor thing._

_**Wakka: **__Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

_**Tidus:**__ And by the way, I don't see no ring._

The male trolls then turned back to Sora and continue to persuade him.

_**Males: **__So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_Her brain's a bit betwixed_

_Get the fiancé out of the way_

_And the whole thing will be fixed_

Sora groaned and face palmed, knowing that they weren't going to drop the subject. Meanwhile, the female trolls knew about Kairi's engagement as well and they try to help her out.

_**Yuffie: **__We're not saying you can change him cause people don't really change._

_**Shiki: **__We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange._

_**Tifa:**__ People make bad choice when they're sad, or scared, or stressed._

_**Yuffie: **__Throw a little love their way_

_**Yuna, Rikku, and Paine: **__Throw a little love their way_

_**Shiki: **__And you'll bring out their best!_

_**Females: **__True love brings out their best!_

The trolls dressed Sora and Kairi with cloaks and crowns made of moss and crystals. Sora sighed at how pretty Kairi looked while Kairi giggled at Sora's outfit, earning a nervous shrug from him.

_**All: **__Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_That's what it's all about_

_**Seifer: **__Father!_

_**Rhyme: **__Sister!_

_**Beat: **__Brother!_

_**Seifer, Rhyme, and Beat: **__We need each other to raise us up and round us out_

_**All: **__Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But when push comes to shove_

_**Donald: **__The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is_

_**All: **__True, true, true, true, true_

_Love!_

The trolls then dug a hole in the ground and placed Kairi and Sora inside it as they made an arch over them. Donald stood right by the hole as a troll with short bluish-grey hair holding up a book went up to the couple inside and said, "Do you, Kairi, take Sora to be your troll-fully wedded-?"

Kairi was confused and asked, "Wait, what?"

"You're getting married," the troll priest said.

Kairi then felt a tremor in her heart and collapsed. "She's as cold as ice!" Sora said as he held her.

An elder troll with a long grey beard and a blue hat with stars on it rolled from the crowd and stopped in front of Sora. "There is strange magic here."

"Yen Sid!"

"Come, come. Bring her to me." Sora brought Kairi over to Yen Sid and the elder troll took her hands. "Kairi, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze forever."

"What?" Kairi gasped, "No..."

"But you can remove it right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I cannot. I'm so sorry Sora." Yen Sid apologized, "If it was her head, it would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Kairi said softly.

"A true love's kiss perhaps?" Yuffie suggested and the trolls gave each other a kiss to demonstrate.

Kairi shivered as more streaks of white appeared in her hair. Sora looked at her and not matter how much it pained him to do it, the brunette knew what had to be done."Kairi, we've got to get you back to Axel," he said.

"Axel…" Kairi agreed, her voice now at a whisper.

"Pull us out Goofy." Goofy pulled Sora and Kairi out of the pit and the brunette got on the reindeer's back with Kairi in his arms. "Donald, come on!"

"I'm coming!" Donald proclaimed as he jumped onto Goofy's back and the reindeer galloped as fast as he could back to Radiant Garden. "Let's go kiss Axel! Who is this Axel?"

* * *

_**I had a lot of fun working on this chapter. I admit had had some trouble spots with the song, but I really like how it turned out. I just hope you guys like it too. :)**_

_**Please favorite, follow, and/or review! See you in the next chapter!**_


	12. Ch 12 Namine's Capture & Axel's Betrayal

_**For this chapter, I practically had to watch clips of the scenes in order to make them as believable as possible. As you read, you might notice parts where I added my own little twist. **_

_**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 12 Namine's Capture and Axel's Betrayal**

* * *

Axel and his search team arrived at the ice castle. "We're here to find Princess Kairi. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen," the prince ordered as he dismounted his horse, "Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement while Xigbar and Xaldin smirked at one another, remembering Vexen's orders to eliminate Namine. Just as Axel was about to go up the stepped, the boulder next to it revealed to be Lexaeus as the snow monster stood up to guard the castle. All the men attacked, but they only angered Lexaeus further and the snow monster knocked Xigbar and Xaldin back. As the two recovered, Xaldin saw Namine close the doors and retreat inside the castle. "The Queen!" He motioned Xigbar to go after her, and the two of them slipped past Lexaeus and went up the stairs to the doors. Axel saw them, but the snow monster blocked the prince before he could stop them.

The moment Namine saw the two thugs approaching the doors, she ran up the stairs to the top floor. Xigbar and Xaldin broke down the gates and looked for the queen, weapons ready. "Up there!" Xigbar shouted when he saw Namine running up the steps and he and Xaldin ran up after her.

Once she made it to the top floor, Namine turned around to see that Xigbar and Xaldin had her cornered, the both of them ready to attack. "We got her!" Xigbar said as he smirked at the queen.

"No please!" Namine pleaded, looking frightened. Xigbar fired his crossbow and Namine raised her hands up in defense, creating a wall of ice that blocked the arrow from just hitting her. Xaldin tossed Xigbar another arrow and the two of them circled around Namine to try to catch her off guard. "Stay away!" she yelled as she shot a wave of ice at them. Xigbar and Xaldin barely dodged the attack and they prepared to strike.

Meanwhile outside the castle, the men were attacking Lexaeus as Axel dodged the snow monster's attacks while trying to get to the castle. The prince then found an opening and sliced Lexaeus's leg with his sword. After that, Axel started to run up the stairs, but he was then knocked over the edge when Lexaeus tried to grab him. As Axel held onto the side of the stairway, he watched as Lexaeus plummeted down to his death. Two soldiers hurried over to the prince and helped Axel up. Once the prince was safe, they all ran in to stop Xigbar and Xaldin from killing Namine.

Inside on the top floor, Namine was in a battle stance as she glanced between Xigbar and Xaldin, who were still looking for an opening to fire. With a quick thrust, Namine blasted ice at Xigbar; the moment he was off-balance, she pinned him to the wall with ice spikes, keeping one at his neck for good measure. She then noticed Xaldin getting ready to shoot and knocked the weapon out of his hands. Namine then formed ice walls around him before Xaldin could get his weapon; she then created another ice wall and pushed it towards him, making him move towards the balcony. Xigbar tried to push back, but the force was too strong as the ice wall pushed him closer to the edge of the balcony. At that point, all Namine wanted was for Xaldin to fall to his death.

Axel and the guards soon arrived at the top floor and the prince was shocked by what was happening. "Queen Namine!" Axel yelled, "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Namine looked at Axel and stopped, realizing what she was doing and that he was right. While Namine was distracted, Xigbar raised his crossbow and was about to fire an arrow to kill her when Axel saw this and aimed the crossbow away from her, causing the arrow to shoot the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Namine looked up as the chandelier fell and she ran out of the way, only to lose her balance and fall before she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Namine started to regain consciousness, she found herself in the castle dungeons back in Radiant Garden. Remembering what Kairi told her about the kingdom's condition, Namine ran over to the window, but then she felt something hold her back. She looked at her hands to see they were bound in gauntlets that prevented her from using her powers and she was chained to the floor. Namine looked out the window and gasped in horror when she saw the now frozen kingdom. "No… what have I done?"

Namine then heard the cell door open and turned to see Axel come in. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Axel responded as he walked toward the queen.

"But I'm a danger to Radiant Garden," Namine said, concerned about Axel's reason for bringing her back to Radiant Garden, "Get Kairi!"

"Kairi hasn't returned," Axel told her. Namine looked out the window, worry etched on her face. "If you would just stop this winter," Axel pleaded, "Bring back summer…please."

"Don't you see? I can't," Namine said, at the verge of crying. Axel sighed in disappointment. "You have to tell them to let me go!" she pleaded desperately.

Axel looked at Namine and said, "I'll do what I can." After he left the dungeon, Namine started to panic, worrying about what they'll do to her and whether Kairi will be back and safe. _Kairi…please be okay,_ she prayed. Namine looked at her binds and gasped when she saw frost forming on the gauntlets.

* * *

Sora held Kairi close as Goofy galloped down the mountain, with Donald sliding down like a penguin beside him. Kairi shivered uncontrollably and Sora put his cap on her head to keep her warm. "Hang in there, Kairi," he said to her, and then yelled to his reindeer, "Faster, Goofy! Come on buddy!"

They made it to the kingdom, but they still had to get to the castle. As they passed the village, Donald started to slide towards it. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" the snow duck called out.

"Stay out of sight Donald!" Sora yelled.

"I will!" Donald yelled back.

As Sora, Kairi, and Goofy were getting closer to the castle, two guards up in the guard tower saw them coming. "It's Princess Kairi!" one of them shouted, notifying the rest of the castle.

Once they arrived at the castle gates, Sora dismounted Goofy and carried Kairi to the gate. "A-are you g-going to be okay?" Kairi asked hoarsely.

Sora looked at her sincerely and replied, "Don't worry about me."

The gates opened and Hayner, Pence, and Olette came out see Kairi. "Milady!" Olette said worryingly as she took Kairi, "Oh you had us worried!"

"Your nearly gave us heart attacks!" Pence said, just as worried, then noticed the other two servants glaring at him and added politely, "y-your majesty."

"Get her warm and find Prince Axel immediately," Sora ordered.

Hayner nodded at the brunette and said, "We will. Thanks."

"Make sure she's safe!" Sora yelled as the three servants took her inside. Kairi looked back at Sora as the gates were shut.

Sora looked down and sighed sadly, knowing he probably won't see Kairi again. _At least she's safe, _he thought to himself, _that's all that matters._ "Come on Goof, let's go…" Sora said as he walked away from the gates. Goofy looked at the gates and back at Sora sadly, and then reluctantly followed the brunette.

* * *

In the castle library, Axel was growing impatient as he waited with the dignitaries for Kairi's return. Not taking it anymore, he started for the door and said, "I'm going back out to look for Princess Kairi."

"You can't risk going out there again," one of the dignitaries named Eraqus said.

"If anything happens to her-" Axel started, but Xemnas cuts him off.

"If anything happens to the princess, you're all Radiant Garden has left."

Axel thought about this, but his thoughts were interrupted when the servants brought Kairi in. "He's in here," Hayner said to the princess, then addressed the prince, "Prince Axel."

Axel ran up to her and held Kairi close. "Kairi! Are you alright?" Axel then noticed her condition and grew worried. "You're so cold!"

"Axel, you need to kiss me," Kairi pleaded.

Axel was taken aback by this. "What?"

"Now!" Kairi got on her toes to try to kiss him, but she was feeling weaker by the second.

"Whoa, slow down!" Axel said, trying to calm Kairi down.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Olette said as she, Hayner, Pence, Vexen, and the dignitaries left the library.

When they were gone, Axel turned to Kairi and asked, "What happened out there?"

"Namine struck me with her powers," Kairi replied.

"You said she'd never hurt you," Axel said worryingly.

"I was wrong," Kairi confessed weakly. She then felt another tremor in her heart and shivered. Axel took her to the couch and laid her down by the fire. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me," Kairi explained to him.

Axel realized what Kairi was saying and he said, knowing the answer, "True love's kiss."Axel placed a hand under Kairi's chin and leaned forward, his eyes closing. Kairi closed her eyes as well and puckered her lips. Just as their lips were about to touch, Axel stopped, opened his eyes and smirked, "Oh Kairi, if only there was someone out there who loved you." He removed his hand and got on his feet, leaving Kairi in shock.

"What?" Kairi gasped as Axel stood and looked out the window, "But you said you did."

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance," Axel said as he closed the curtains, "I knew I have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked, shivering.

Axel continued explaining as he put out the candles in the room, "As heir, Namine was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..." he chuckled, "You were so desperate for love. You were willing to marry me just like that." He grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and poured the water into the fireplace, putting the fire out. "I figured that after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Namine."

"Axel, no!" Kairi pleaded as she tried to get up from the couch to stop him, only to fall to the floor, "Stop! Please!"

Axel placed the empty pitcher on the shelf and looked at Kairi. "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her," he said smugly, "All that's left now is to kill Namine and bring back summer."

Kairi struggled to get up as she said, "You're no match for Namine."

Axel knelt down and gripped her jaw, saying, "No, _you're_ no match for Namine." Kairi yanked her jaw out of his grip. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Radiant Garden from destruction." He stood back up and walked out the door, leaving Kairi alone on the floor.

Kairi glared at him and said hoarsely, but angrily, "You won't get away with this!"

Axel opened the door and looked at Kairi arrogantly. "Oh? I already have," he smugly said, then tapped a finger to the side of his head, "Got it memorized?" He then left and closed the door shut.

Kairi crawled to the door and tried to open it, only to find it completely locked. "Please…" she cried out, her voice so hoarse that she couldn't scream for help, "Somebody, help…" Kairi's turned completely white and she collapsed and shivered against the door. "Help me…" All she could do now was hope that some way, somehow, someone will help her before it was too late. But as far as she could tell, it was hopeless now…

* * *

As the dignitaries waited for Axel in the conference room, Vexen was pacing back and forth impatiently. "It's getting colder by the minute," the duke complained, extremely cross, "If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death!"

Axel soon entered the room with a grim look on his face. "Prince Axel. What's wrong?" the dignitary named Merlin asked.

"Princess Kairi…is dead," Axel announced sadly, his crestfallen look masking his malevolence.

Vexen and the dignitaries were shocked by the news. "What? What happened to her?" Merlin asked as Vexen put him in a chair.

"She was killed by Queen Namine," Axel replied.

They all gasped in complete horror. "Her own sister…" Vexen breathed, shocked.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows," Axel lied, then looked like he was about to cry, "before she died in my arms." Everyone was silent before Vexen spoke.

"There can be no doubt now," Vexen said sternly, "Queen Namine is a monster and we are all in grave danger!" All the dignitaries looked at the crestfallen prince.

"Prince Axel," Eraqus said, "Radiant Garden looks to you."

Axel internally smiled at this, knowing what he has to do now. Keeping up his sad appearance, he announced to the dignitaries, "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Namine of Radiant Garden with treason and sentence her to death."

* * *

_**Aaaaaannnnnnndddd scene! You all know what's coming up in the next chapter! :) Will it be the last one? Not telling! ;)**_

_**What did you think of this chapter and the story so far? Please review! **_

_**See you next chapter! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Raging Storm

_**Hello everyone! Since it's almost the end of the story, I've decided to post the final **__**two**__** chapters as a kind of double feature. :) I did my best with trying to do the scenes where it switches back and forth between Kairi and Sora, so I hope you like it.**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Raging Storm**

Namine was looking out the window in horror as a blizzard started to blow in Radiant Garden when she noticed the ice spreading all around her cell. "Hurry up! She's dangerous. Quickly!" she heard voices outside say. Namine pulled the chains as hard as she could. The harder she tugged on the chains, the faster the ice seemed to spread. "It won't open! It's frozen shut!" the voices cried out. Concentrating hard, Namine summoned a powerful ice blast to break the gauntlets off and escape. By the time the guards broke down the door, Namine was gone. Axel went inside to find a large hole in the wall and the broken chains and gauntlets. _She won't get away this time,_ Axel thought angrily.

* * *

Sora trudged up the mountain with Goofy trailing behind him. There was nothing else they could do now that Kairi was safe, but Sora couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Goofy glanced back at Radiant Garden and then looked at the crestfallen brunette. The reindeer then trotted ahead of Sora and stopped right in front of him.

"What is it boy?" Sora asked, still feeling depressed. Goofy then nudged him, making the brunette back away. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Goofy bellowed at Sora, telling him to go back. "I don't understand you when you talk like that," Sora deadpanned, even though he knew what Goofy was telling him. When Sora tried to walk around him, Goofy picked him up with his antlers, determined to take Sora to Kairi. "Stop it! Put me down!" the brunette demanded. Goofy dropped him in the snow and snorted stubbornly. "No Goofy! We're not going back!" the brunette said angrily. Goofy kept trying to persuade him. "She's with her true love," Sora said, earning a skeptic look from Goofy.

The wind howled and started to blow aggressively. "What the-?" Sora looked back and saw a large white cloud covering Radiant Garden. _Oh, no…_ Sora thought as he grew worried. "Kairi!" Sora got on Goofy's back and rode as fast as he could back to the kingdom.

* * *

Kairi laid on the floor, shivering uncontrollably and freezing to death. She looked up to see frost creeping on the ceiling. Kairi closed her eyes and hugged herself, hoping that someone will come help her. Suddenly she heard someone unlocking the door. "Help…" she whispered.

The door opened, a carrot lodged in the lock. Donald waddled in, took his nose out of the lock and put it back on his face. He noticed Kairi weak and cold on the floor and gasped, "Kairi! Oh no…" The snow duck ran to the fireplace and put more wood in. Donald then lit a match and started a fire in the fireplace.

"D-Donald, get away from there!" Kairi warned him, seeing how close the snow duck was to the fire.

"Wow! So this is heat…I love it," Donald said, mesmerized by the flames. He put his hands in front of it, only for his finger to catch fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" he said, shaking the flame out. He ran over to Kairi and helped her get closer to the fireplace. "So where's Axel? What happened to your kiss?" Donald asked.

"I was wrong about him," Kairi replied, still feeling cold, "It wasn't true love…"

Donald was shocked and confused, saying, "But we ran all the way here…"

"Please Donald, you can't stay here. You'll melt," Kairi pleaded.

"Nuh uh! I'm not leaving here until we find another act of true love to save you," Donald said, sitting next to Kairi, "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is," Kairi said sadly.

"That's okay. I do," Donald said, soothing the princess, "Love is…putting someone else's needs before yours. You know, like how Sora brought you back here to Axel and left you forever."

Surprised by what Donald said, she thought out loud, "Sora…loves me?"

Donald stood in front of Kairi. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love do you?" Donald's face started to melt.

"Donald, you're melting!" Kairi exclaimed worryingly.

"Some people are worth melting for," Donald said calmly, causing Kairi to smile warmly. Donald's face kept melting, making him hold up his face. "But maybe not right this second." Suddenly the window burst open and the cold winds blew in, causing Kairi to shiver. Donald ran to the window to close it. "Don't worry Kairi! We're gonna get through-!" The snow duck then noticed something outside. "Wait a minute. Hang on, I'm getting something." He pulled off a nearby icicle and used it as a telescope. He looked and exclaimed happily, "It's Sora and Goofy! They're coming back this way!"

"Th-they are?" Kairi asked, filling with happiness and hope.

"Wow, he's coming in fast! I guess I was wrong. I guess Sora doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," Donald said, turning to Kairi.

Kairi knew what she had to do and tried to get up. "Donald, help me up. Please."

"No, no, no, no, no! You need to stay by the fire and keep warm," Donald said, rushing toward her and urging her to stay put.

"I need to get to Sora," Kairi said, determined.

"Why?" Donald asked. Kairi shot him a knowing look and Donald realized the answer. "Oh! Oh I know why!" he exclaimed, helping Kairi up, "There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant reindeer prince! Come on!"

Just as they were about to leave the room, Donald and Kairi saw the ice in the ceiling spread and icicles starting to form. They both dashed out of the room and down the hall to get away, but they were soon blocked by more ice spikes. They turned around to go back the other way, but were stopped by another icicle blockade. "We're trapped…" Donald said wearily as he and Kairi tried to find a way out.

* * *

The snowstorm raged on as Namine ran. She frantically looked around, the blizzard rendering her sight useless. _I have to get out of here!_ she thought. The longer she stayed, the more danger she puts the kingdom and Kairi in. Namine kept on running.

* * *

Kairi and Donald pushed the window open and slid down to the courtyard. Once they made it to the bottom, they ran to the fjords as they fought against the strong blistering winds of the storm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Goofy made it to the fjords. Sora held on tight as he rode right into the storm. "Come on buddy, faster!" he shouted as Goofy galloped across the fjord.

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi cried out as she walked across the fjord, feeling colder by the minute. Donald followed behind until a strong wind came. "Keep going!" Donald yelled as he was blown away.

Kairi fought against the blistering winds as she kept going. "Sora!"

* * *

Sora and Goofy raced across the fjord as they avoided the ships that were frozen in place loosen. _I'm coming Kairi!_

* * *

As Kairi kept going to get to Sora, she looked at her hands and saw them turning to ice. She was running out of time. _No, I can't stop now!_ Kairi thought determinedly as she fought against the blizzard.

* * *

A large ship fell over and Sora and Goofy barely escaped from being crushed by it. As they kept going, a large crack in the ice formed and it grew bigger till it was right under Goofy's feet. Seeing this, Goofy jumped as the crack opened and tossed Sora to safety on solid ice while the reindeer went into the water. "Goofy!" Sora yelled, looking for any signs of his friend in the water. At first he didn't see anything, until Goofy emerged from the water and climbed on a floating ice chunk. "Good boy," Sora said, relieved that Goofy was alright, and then ran to get to Kairi.

* * *

The wind blew harder and harder as it pushed Kairi around and blistering her skin with ice. "Sora…" Kairi muttered, feeling even weaker.

* * *

Sora kept running and looked frantically for Kairi until he heard her voice cut through the storm.

"Sora…"

"Kairi!" he called out, following her voice.

* * *

Namine thought she heard Kairi's voice, but dismissed it as she kept looking for a way out of Radiant Garden. Axel came up from behind her and yelled through the storm, "Namine! You can't run from this!"

Namine looked at him and said, "Just take care of my sister!"

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold!" he told her sadly, "She said that you froze her heart!" Namine gasped and she looked at him in disbelief. "I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice and her hair turned white!" With every word, Namine grew more and more worried. "Your sister is dead…because of you!"

"No…" she breathed, not wanting to believe him. But thinking back to how she nearly killed Kairi in the past made her believe that Kairi was dead. "No!" She fell to the ground and the blizzard completely stopped. Namine sobbed, thinking her greatest fear has been realized.

* * *

Kairi, freezing to death, looked up and saw Sora standing in the distance. "Sora?"

Sora saw her as well and ran to her. "Kairi!"

As Kairi made her way to Sora, she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. She looked to see Axel approaching a disheartened Namine with sword in hand, ready to kill the queen. "Namine?" She glanced back at Sora. _I'm sorry…_ she thought as she looked at him sadly and ran towards Namine. Sora stopped in his tracks as he watched Kairi jumped in front of Namine protectively. "NO!" As she drew her hand in front of her to block Axel's sword, she turned to solid ice and the sword shattered. Axel was knocked away and Kairi's final breathe escaped her mouth.

Namine turned around and saw her frozen sister. "Kairi!" she cried in shock. She stood up and looked at the ice statue that was once her sister. "Kairi…no…no, please, no…" she whimpered as she touched Kairi's frozen face. _Oh, no…this is all my fault…_ she thought as she looked at Kairi's face. Namine could do nothing but hug her sister and break down sobbing.

Donald was shocked to see Kairi frozen. "Kairi?" Hearing no response, the snow duck lowered his head in despair. "Ohhh, Kairi…"

"This is not happening…" Sora muttered, wanting to believe what he saw isn't real, "It can't be happening…it can't…" Sora hung his head sadly as tears fell down his cheeks.

The dignitaries, Vexen, and the staff all sadly watched from the castle balcony. They saw everything that had happened since the storm let up and they all mourned for the loss of Princess Kairi.

* * *

_**Sorry if I'm leaving this chapter on a low note, but I wanted to save the happy ending for the final chapter. While I was typing out the part where everyone mourns for Kairi, I thought about the scene in Kingdom Hearts II with Goofy's mourning and decided to add a bit of it to Kairi's mourning. Not bad, huh? :)**_

_**Anyway, next up is the happy ending. Please review and happy reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Endings

_**The final chapter! Yay! Sorry to leave the previous chapter at a low note, but this should definitely cheer you up! **_

* * *

**Chapter 14 Happy Endings**

As everyone was mourning, Kairi started to thaw out. Donald raised his head and his sorrowful frown faded into a wide smile. Goofy nudged Sora to look and the brunette was surprised at what he was seeing. When Kairi was back to normal, Namine felt her sister move a little and looked up.

"Kairi?" she gasped as she smiled and the two sisters embraced each other in a warm hug. Namine pulled away, holding Kairi's hands, and asked, "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Kairi smiled and said, "I love you."

Donald gasped, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw…" Namine thought out loud. "Love. Of course!" she said, realizing how she can save Radiant Garden.

Kairi was confused by what Namine was saying. "Namine?"

"Love!" Namine said. Kairi looked at the ground and gasped in awe, noticing Namine was doing. As Namine started to thaw out the kingdom, a large ship floated up beneath her, Kairi, Donald, Sora, and Goofy. Everyone in the kingdom smiled as they watched everything around them defrosted. All the snow and ice that covered that covered Radiant Garden rose into the air and formed a giant snowflake in the sky. And with a wave of her hands, the snowflake disappeared and Namine had lifted the winter curse.

"I knew you can do it," Kairi said, smiling proudly at her sister.

"Hands down, this is the greatest day of my life," Donald said as he started to melt, "And quite possibly the last."

"Donald! Hang on little guy!" Namine said as she revived Donald and gave him a little snow cloud to keep him from melting in the summer weather.

"Oh boy! My own personal flurry!" Donald exclaimed and jumped for joy.

Everyone then noticed Axel getting up and Sora stormed toward the prince to pound him, but Kairi stopped the brunette and she goes to Axel while everyone watched.

Axel looked up and was surprised to see Kairi wasn't frozen. "Kairi? But how? She froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours. Got it memorized?" Kairi said, then turned around, leaving Axel confused. She quickly cocked back and punched Axel in the face, knocking him over the ship.

Kairi made her way back to Namine and the two sisters hugged each other again. Sora looked at them and smiled as Goofy nudged him playfully. Kairi opened her eyes and looked at Sora, smiling lovingly.

* * *

Axel shouted in pain as he was thrown into the brig. "I'll return this scoundrel to his kingdom," Xemnas said as he and Hayner walked to the side of the ship, "We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

"Radiant Garden thanks you, my lord," Hayner said gratefully.

"This is unacceptable!" Vexen complained as h, Xigbar, and Xaldin were being escorted by the guards to the ship, "I am innocent! I am a victim of fear! I've been traumatized! Ah! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I can see? No? And I demand to see the queen!"

"I have a message from the queen," Hayner said as he walked to the duke and pulled out a scroll, "Radiant Garden will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with the Kingdom That Never Was."

"What? No! You can't just-!" Vexen shouted as two guards carried him onboard the ship. "Let go of me!"

* * *

(A/N: For this part, I'm having Sora and Kairi in their Kingdom Hearts II attire.)

Kairi ran through the crowd as she took Sora, who was blindfolded, to show him a surprise. After accidently having him run into a lamppost, she brought him to where the surprise was and took off Sora's blindfold. Sora's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"I owe you a sled," Kairi said as Goofy walked up to the new sled, showing it off.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked, still very surprised Kairi remembered her promise.

"Yes!" Kairi said excitedly, "And it's the latest model."

Sora looked at the sled, and turned to Kairi in disbelief. "No, I-I can't accept this."

"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders," Kairi said seriously, "She's named you the official Radiant Garden Ice Master and Deliverer." Goofy wore a silver medallion that had the image of a snowflake on it.

"What? That's not a thing," Sora said skeptically.

"Oh sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!" Sora exclaimed, picking Kairi up by her waist and twirled her around, "I could kiss you!" Sora put Kairi down, flustered by what he just said. "Uh, I could. I-I mean, I'd like to. May I? We me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek, making him blush. "We may," she said and they both shared a real true love's kiss.

* * *

"Summer!" Donald was having the time of his life in the summer sun. As he was prancing around the square, he stumbled upon some beautiful flowers. He sniffed them and sighed heavenly, when suddenly he sneezed and his nose flew off his face and right into Goofy's mouth. Donald gasped in horror when the reindeer smugly slurped the carrot nose in his mouth. The snow duck began to look sad until Goofy put the carrot nose back on Donald's face. "Ah, come here ya big palooka!" Donald said happily and pulled Goofy into a hug.

* * *

In the castle courtyard, Namine had something special for the townsfolk. "Are you ready?"

Everyone cheered with anticipation; Namine covered the ground in ice and used her powers to turn the courtyard into a beautiful winter wonderland. As everyone skated around, Kairi slid her way to Namine. "I like the open gates."

"We're never closing them again," Namine said and changed Kairi's shoes into ice skates.

"Oh Namine, they're beautiful. But you know I don't skate," Kairi said nervously.

Namine grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her on the ice, helping her skate. "Come on, you can do it!" Kairi struggled a little at first, but thanks to Namine and Donald, she was able to skate with ease.

"Look out! Reindeer coming through!" Sora shouted as he gripped on Goofy's tail as he skated across the ice. Namine and Kairi laughed at Sora's silliness.

Kairi then turned to Namine. "So Namine…"

"Yes Kairi?" Namine looked at Kairi, smiling.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" the red head asked.

Namine smiled warmly as she replied, "Of course. I'll always want to build a snowman with you."

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**Finished! What did you think? Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoring, and following my story. I worked really hard on this fan fiction and let me just say, it was worth it! :) There will be more stories to come, crossovers and original stories alike. **_

_**Please review and thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
